


An Honourable Lie

by hopefulfridays



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulfridays/pseuds/hopefulfridays
Summary: An AU: the year is 1857. Dwight Enys joined the Navy as a doctor just before the Crimean War broke out, and died during that conflict. But did he? And if he did die, who is it that presented himself at Nampara claiming to be Dwight Enys?
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen
Comments: 107
Kudos: 65





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This includes some details of the Crimean War, but I am not an historian so ask readers to kindly overlook the unintended but inevitable mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight Enys appears to make a miraculous and unexpected return to Cornwall.

Caroline Penvenen sat rigidly in her chair at the dining table at Nampara. Her face was set like stone as pandemonium erupted around her. Ten minutes ago, the world had been turned upside down when Prudie had entered the dining room, ushering in a weary traveller as if he were the Prince Consort himself. There had been a moment of confused silence until the visitor had spoken and identified himself and then there was joy and laughter and tears and cries of "I can't believe you are here!”

Caroline alone remain seated and forced herself to focus on the painting hanging on the wall directly opposite her. The artist had done an admirable job in his use of colour, she thought. She tried and failed to stop her entire body from shaking, and lowered her head when she could no longer ignore the fact that everyone was looking at her, waiting for a reaction. Caroline was incredulous that her friends were behaving in this fashion. She had told them in great detail of her experiences in Constantinople! And yet they were acting as if they were in total ignorance of all she had said. In any case, she simply did not have it in her to produce the overwhelming joy they all expected from her. Even if she had, she would not have produced it under these circumstances. If what appeared to have just happened were true, and she was absolutely certain that it was not, her emotions would only be released in the most private of settings. 

  
The unexpected guest was swiftly given a chair and a brandy, after the inevitable handshake and hugs had finally ended. He rejected the offer of food, saying he had not long eaten, although his very slim frame seemed to negate his assertion. His face was marked by what appeared to be a burn on it's left side and was grey and drawn. He did not appear a well man. He then fell silent, as his gaze fixed resolutely on Caroline, who refused to raise her head. She could feel his eyes on her, but obstinately stared at her supper plate. 

  
Ross and Demelza exchanged quizzical looks, and then departed the room, feeling their presence was the reason for the lack of any response from Caroline.

The silence continued. The gentleman would have risen from his chair and moved to Caroline’s side had he had been able, but a long day in the saddle had left his bad leg particularly stiff and he decided to stay put rather than risk an embarrassing fall. He was also dumbfounded by the waves of hostility coming from Caroline. He had momentarily lost the ability to speak - for four long years and more he had longed for this reunion, had pictured it in his head. It had been the sole motivation for him to keep living. In none of the reunions he had envisaged had he expected this. He had been anxious about Caroline's reaction to his disfigured face, which was the result of a burning mast falling in front of him, and his general feeble condition, but had not anticipated this hostile wall of silence, the total failure to acknowledge his presence.

Finally Caroline raised her head and spoke, her tone cold as ice and her face to match.

”I gather from your silence you are shocked that I have not fallen into your arms, or fainted from joy. Let me warn you then, that it will never happen. You may have fooled the Poldark family, but you do not fool me. Whatever scheme you have carefully planned will not succeed. You will never lay claim to me, or my money or my home. You are not who you say you are. My fiancé is dead. I made a long, arduous and some would say foolhardy journey to Constantinople to find him. And find him I did. In a grave under a tree outside the field hospital at Scutari. There were witnesses to his death. So whoever you are, you keep your distance from me. What manner of man invents a scheme to swindle the grief stricken?”

Caroline rose from the table, her fury now white hot, and carefully gave the supposed rogue a wide berth. She could have struck him, such was her anger.

At the doorway she turned and said “Even if I had been naive enough to believe you now, you could never convince me in the long run. My fiancé was the most decent, steadfast and moral man I have ever met. You are not worthy of his spit”  
  
She gripped the door frame, and continued, her words laced with venom,

"You are not Dwight Enys, and if you have any decency at all, you will leave the district by the morning so we may resume our lives as if your despicable attempt at deception never took place"

Caroline then left the room, and Nampara, sweeping past Ross and Demelza without a word, and entered the Penvenen carriage as if it were the only refuge in a devastating hurricane. 

~~~~~

Inside Nampara, the unexpected guest, who was in fact a much changed but entirely authentic Dwight Enys, sat in shock. His hair, once golden from the amount of time he spent outside in the sun treating his patients, was darkened and peppered with grey. His cheekbones were prominent, and even his remarkable blue eyes were dulled. He was rail thin, and he had lost much of his muscle. His bones ached at the end of each day, and were cruelly affected by cold weather. He walked with a limp as a result of a fractured shin bone that had healed so slowly that his muscles had weakened and withered.

Thus Dwight had been extremely nervous about Caroline's reception of him - he was most definitely not the man she had known before he had gone to war. His main concern had been whether she would still want to marry him in the condition he now was in. He had never dreamt that she would outright deny his identity, however, believe him a fraud. He took some solace from the fact that Caroline had spoken so highly of him - even though she hadn't believed that she had been sitting not three feet from him, but her total denial of his resurrection put him entirely off balance.

He had not written to Caroline after he had been released from his Russian military prison. After years of complete silence, he had wanted to discover if she had waited for him, had not wished to put her in a difficult position if she had married someone else. He would not have blamed her if she had, at the same time hoping fervently that she had not. Four years was a long time without a single word though, and he was not surprised that she had thought him dead. His fellow sailors letter writing was of necessity so sporadic, and the chances of their letters actually arriving so low, that they all feared their families believed them dead. Dwight himself had managed to write two or three letters before war was declared, but afterwards finding the time amongst chaos to locate pen ink and paper, and then actually put that pen to paper was almost impossible. After he was taken prisoner there was absolutely no opportunity to do so. 

Dwight had instead written to Ross and Demelza upon his arrival at Plymouth, announcing his survival and explaining why he would rather they keep the news to themselves for the time being. He received a speedy and overjoyed reply, also informing him that Caroline had remained unmarried, had searched for him, and in their judgement, had never stopped loving him, or mourning him. On receiving this very welcome news, he found himself somewhat conflicted as to whether to write to Caroline or miraculously appear one day at Killewarren's door. On reflection he decided that his physical appearance was so altered that it would be best to write and prepare her before presenting himself at Killewarren. In the end he had chosen to make the journey to Nampara and plan his reappearance from there.   
  
He was astonished that she had made the journey to Constantinople to search for him. Such a dangerous undertaking for a woman on her own was not to be taken lightly, and it was proof positive of the measure of her love for him. The mere thought of it made his blood run cold as he thought of all that could have befallen her, and yet it warmed his heart no end.

As to whose body lay in the grave marked with his name, and who had told Caroline that they had seen him die, he had no clue. He could only assume that he had been confused with another more unfortunate man, although his status as a physician among hundreds of starving and ailing men had made him well known within the field hospital. Was there another physician who had succumbed to disease or the dreadful living conditions that they were forced to endure?

Ross and Demelza knew then that he was alive, but they had not expected him to suddenly arrive out of the darkness that night. Dwight had written a second time, saying he would journey to Nampara within the fortnight, intending to stay with them for a time, if they would permit it, while he found his bearings and prepared himself to approach Caroline. As it happened, he had been unable to control his impatience, and had set off from Plymouth that morning.

And so Dwight sat at the table at Nampara once more, when once he had believed he would never see the house or the friends that inhabited it, ever again. It was entirely surreal.

Ross and Demelza rushed through the door, their faces full of concern. Both were shocked at the brevity of Caroline’s reunion with Dwight, and had the uneasy feeling from the way Caroline had hurriedly left without any farewells, that it had not gone well.

Dwight was clearly agitated and spoke before they could ask.

”Caroline does not believe that I am...me. She believes that I am a pretender whose aim is to swindle her fortune from her. I realise I am much changed, but...and I said nothing, offered no proof of my identity, so shocked was I by her reaction. I was and am still stunned"

He paused and looked at them for a moment before finishing in desperation "I never wanted our reunion to be like this, in the midst of other people, even the dear friends that you are. I never wanted to shock her, to scare her. Had I known Caroline was here, I never would have walked through the door”

Ross was also stunned. Never for one moment did he believe that Dwight was not Dwight. It was true that he had changed markedly - it had taken him a moment for him to register who had followed Prudie into the room, but once Dwight had spoken it had become quite clear. The way he walked was changed owing to his leg injury and Ross was almost certain that Dwight was not the same man mentally and emotionally - how could he be after all he had endured? But his voice, though weaker, was the same. His gentle manner had not left him. Fundamentally he was still the man who had come to be his dearest friend. How could Caroline not see that?

"I don't understand Dwight, how Caroline can make that claim. Yes, you are changed, but she is an intelligent woman, and should realise that war changes people in any number of ways. She is venturing into the realm of fantasy" stated Ross in indignation. 

Demelza forestalled him from going any further.

"Ross, Caroline was distraught enough to make a long and dangerous journey to find Dwight. She was met with her worst nightmare. She was there and we weren't. We didn't see the grave, we didn't hear the people tell her that they saw him die. They told her that Dwight died with her name on his lips! It has taken a long time for Caroline to come to terms with that. And now...to hear that all she saw and was told was at best a mistake, and at worst, a lie? I don't know how I would cope with that if it had been you, my love."

Demelza turned to Dwight. 

"Give her time, Dwight. Caroline will settle and when she does, she will be overjoyed to have you back" She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I truly believe it"

Ross gave a small smile and added "It is ironic that the love Caroline has for you and the esteem she holds you in is working against you. It's as if she has placed you on a pedestal since your supposed death, and no man will ever live up to her memory of you. Even a "back from the dead" Dwight Enys"

Dwight grasped his glass of brandy tightly, and drank the remaining liquid.

"Caroline waited for me for over four years. Although I do not like it, I will wait for her for as long as it takes" he said, his eyes beginning to fill.

Demelza looked at him in sympathy. 

"Let me prepare your room, and then you can get some rest. We'll make a plan in the morning. And tomorrow you can tell us where you have been these long years, and why it is that your field hospital thought you dead" She sighed and then added brightly "And you must see Jeremy, Dwight! You won't believe how he has grown."

"He is partial to his mother, Dwight" Ross remarked dryly. "I have my work cut out to garner any attention when they are about some task"

Demelza laughed "You are in no position to comment Ross Poldark. Clowance will have no one but her Papa when you come home from the mine, and if you've come from London then I don't see her for days!"

She turned back to Dwight. "You must meet her in the morning. And I hope you are ready to eat enormous amounts of food. I intend you feed you up, and I will take any refusal of my food very badly indeed!"

Dwight managed a smile for her, enjoying the sheer comfort of being in the company of two close friends. He rose to follow Demelza up the stairs, where she quickly put fresh linen on the bed, and gave Dwight a tight hug.

"It will all come good, you know. Caroline loves you too much to banish you for long. Regardless of your new appearance. So do not worry. At any rate, Ross and I are thrilled to have you home. Our little part of Cornwall has never been the same without you"

Demelza kissed him on the cheek, as Dwight was overcome with emotion. She patted his arm and left him to sleep.

Once settled in the guest bedroom, Dwight undressed and lay on the bed, marvelling that he was back in Cornwall, in the home of his beloved friends. Despite the emotional whirlwind that showed no sign of abating, his fatigue overcame him and he fell asleep almost immediately. 

Ross was pouring them both another brandy as Demelza returned to the dining room.

"What an evening" he said wearily, as he drew Demelza to him. He kissed the top of her head and slowly added "You know the fact that the hospital told Caroline that Dwight had her name on his lips as he died means nothing. I have never said so to Caroline of course, for it would only serve to cause her more hurt. But it is not uncommon in war for soldiers and physicians to lie about the manner of soldiers' deaths for the purpose of giving their loved ones comfort."

"I know Ross. And I believe Caroline knows that too. But if it comforted her, where was the harm?"

"Then? When we all believed him dead? No harm at all. Now however, it is appears as if that mistake or worse, that lie is causing much harm.”

Ross paused in thought and shook his head slightly. “That grave though, with his actual name - that is odd. In an overcrowded hospital full of soldiers and sailors, where men die every day and are buried together in nameless graves, one man has a grave under a tree? Odd." 

"Now that you put it that way, I agree." Demelza replied thougtfully. She took a sip of brandy and continued 

"But for now, another dilemma. Do we tell Dwight about the American?"


	2. American Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months earlier...

Caroline frowned in concentration as she studied the list of Killewarren’s monthly expenses. The outgoings were a little higher than she would have expected. Perhaps she should rein in her extravagance for a time. It wasn’t as if she actually wore all the dresses she ordered in any case, as she only went to market in Truro and to visit Nampara these days. She could appear for supper in her nightgown and Ross and Demelza would hardly raise an eyebrow, such was their level of familiarity. Caroline leaned back in the chair as she sat at her late uncle’s desk, and massaged her temple. She really ought to leave this for another day.

An unexpected knock on the study door brought forth her butler, who informed her that there was a gentleman to see her.

”Do I know this gentleman, Williams?” asked Caroline, her eyebrows raised.

”No, I believe not. He is an American” Williams answered, his eyebrows equally raised. He had never met an American before.

"But he is a gentleman?" Caroline queried, immediately envisaging a man straight off the goldfields of California, much like the ones she had read about in the newspapers. 

"As much as an American can be" Williams replied, in a distinctly superior tone.

Caroline shook her head a little at Williams’ condescending attitude, but her curiosity was well and truly piqued now, and she told Williams to show him into the small parlour. She happily closed her book of accounts and made her way into the cosy parlour herself.

The American gentleman was standing in front of the fire warming his hands as she entered. He was tall and broad shouldered and dressed in a dark and expensive looking suit. He turned and Caroline was met with a wide smile and enquiring eyes on the face of a man who appeared to be only a few years her senior. 

“Miss Penvenen. Thank you for seeing me. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samuel Mallory, presently come from London but I am originally from New York. I apologise for calling unannounced, and I do not doubt that you will be wondering exactly what my purpose here is”

Caroline offered him a seat by the fire and sat in the chair opposite. She appreciated his directness and said so, and rang for tea.

”I will not waste your time then on drawn out social niceties. My objective is quite simple. I wish to buy your estate, Killewarren.” Mallory stated confidently.

Caroline laughed sceptically. “Buy Killewarren? My family estate? Which has been in my family for hundreds of years?"

"Indeed" Mallory nodded with still more confidence. He was not a man to be easily discouraged.

Caroline stopped laughing and studied him carefully, as the maid brought in a tray of tea and cakes. 

"Thank you Daisy" Caroline smiled as the young girl poured the tea and left the parlour. She paused for a moment, and then confessed

"I find myself in a quandry Mr Mallory. I cannot decide whether to condemn you for your impertinence or applaud you for your sheer audacity. However as I run the risk of impertinence myself on too many occasions, as my late uncle would certainly have told you, who am I to condemn you?"

Mallory smiled even more broadly.

"Ah. It seems I have found a kindred spirit" he remarked enthusiastically.

Caroline took up her teacup and took a sip before continuing

"I wouldn't go that far. And I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you at any rate. Killewarren is not for sale, and never will be. It is a large house for a woman on her own, I grant you, but it is full to the brim with treasured memories, and it would practically take an act of war for me to relinquish it"

Her guest frowned ever so slightly, and leaned back into his chair.

"I see”. He mulled her refusal over for a brief time, and then said with just a little hesitation 

”As we have established that you will not condemn me for my impertinence, I have fewer qualms in asking why you are not married. It is unusual for a woman of your status in this country to be unattached "

"So I am frequently told Mr Mallory. There is no mystery however. I lost my fiance in the Crimea, and have no appetite to enter into matrimony with anyone else. And to be frank, I do not need to. I am financially independent and enjoy many freedoms as a rich spinster - dreadful word! - that my married counterparts do not. Besides, any prospective bridegroom pales spectacularly in comparison to my late fiance and thus I remain alone. In human terms, at least. I do have a very faithful pug who is my greatest friend and confidant”

"Your fiance was a fortunate man Miss Penvenen" Mallory quietly replied.

"Perhaps" said Caroline noncomittally. "Until he found himself working in a filthy field hospital with next to no sanitation, where he contracted and subsequently died of cholera”

"Forgive me. I did not mean to cause any distress." 

"No distress caused. Well, not by your comments. Life is seldom fair, and Dwight losing his own life in Crimea while attempting to save the lives of others is merely one example of it. Although wholly typical of him."

Feeling it was high time to change the subject, and not wishing to dwell on the cosmic injustice of Dwight perishing while it seemed so many more unworthy characters thrived, Caroline began

“Now, allow me to take a turn at impertinence. Why on earth would an American want to buy Killewarren?"

"I have family in London who did not make the great journey to America that my parents did, and recently I find myself with increasing business interests there. I have a townhouse there of course, but desire more time in the country and by the sea. Cornwall has an almost magical quality to it which strikes me as very appealing. Consequently, I have toured the district and found no house to rival Killewarren's charm"

"On that last point, I heartily agree. However I am sure you will find another enchanting house hereabouts to entice you, although I imagine finding a landed family willing to give up their estate and all that goes with it will be a hard road. Perhaps you may be more successful with a long lease. Is there a Mrs Mallory to help you with your selection?”  
  
“Unfortunately not. I spend too much time in London and I confess the ladies there do not seem to like me or at the very least they are not sure what to make of me” Mallory replied in mock woe. 

Caroline smiled and regarded him with amusement in her eyes. 

"Surely not. I do not believe a word of it! As to the house, I gather money is no object? Why Mr Mallory, are you nouveau riche?" Caroline laughed, her eyes wide in mock horror. 

Mallory’s own eyes opened wider in surprise but he could not bring himself to be offended. Something about Caroline's laugh told him that despite her status, she could not have cared less if he were nouveau riche or descended from Charlemagne himself. He smiled slowly, his eyes twinkling, and appearing more American than ever, answered

"Well yes, ma'am, I suppose I am" 

"How intriguing. How did you make your money?" Caroline asked curiously, peculiarly feeling that she could ask this stranger anything.

And so continued a lengthy conversation about business, English property rights and their liberalisation, America and the delights of Cornwall. 

It was over an hour later that Samuel Mallory left Killewarren, admittedly without the prospect of possessing the deed to the property, but very pleased with himself just the same. He was not disappointed at his failure to obtain Killewarren through financial means; he had now set his sights on a higher prize altogether.

~~~~~

Two weeks later, Ross and Demelza accompanied Caroline in the Penvenen coach to a "light supper party" given by the much talked about Mr Mallory for many of the wealthy landowners in Cornwall. 

The American had approached more than a few of the great families of Cornwall in hopes of purchasing their estates of part thereof. He had not yet met with success, but he had not succeeded in his business ventures by giving up at the first obstacle. He was not put off by their initiallly horrified responses, as he knew that the cost of the upkeep of these grand homes was astronomical and several ancient families were beginning to struggle to maintain them. In the end, his money could well prove too tempting to refuse.

"I warn you, he will probably attempt to purchase Nampara" Caroline remarked laughingly as she descended the coach in an understated gown of deep blue. Since Dwight's death, she routinely wore dark, sober colours, even on the rare occasions she ventured out at night. Her former frivolous self would have wholeheartedly disapproved, but she still managed to look extremely beautiful. 

"Has he seen Nampara?" wondered Ross ironically. It too was in need of some repair, and was not quite on the grand scale of some of the other houses in the county. 

Demelza chuckled as she took Ross's arm. She had abandoned her usual green gowns and chosen a rich deep red hue instead, and matched with a ruby necklace, the effect was stunning. Ross was darkly handsome in his classic black suit and the little party of three turned heads as they made their way along the torch lit path into the house.

Mallory had leased a house for three months while it’s family were in London. It was suitably grand, and this evening lit up with a multitude of candelabras, their light creating a pretty and convivial atmosphere.The guests could not move without a tray of delicacies or wine being offered before they sat down to supper. A string quartet played in the background. It was all impressive to say the least and it was no wonder that Samuel Mallory was the talk of the county.

On seeing Caroline, Mallory made a beeline for the trio, kissing Caroline's hand before begging an introduction to Ross and Demelza. He then gallantly kissed Demelza's hand, before commenting how fortunate Ross was to be in the company of two such beautiful women. His American charm was on full display, and Demelza imagined more than a few English ladies swooning at the sight of him. Ross smiled and half nodded in agreement with his comment, but he appeared distracted as he sized Samuel Mallory up, attempting to discover the nature of the man's character. Soon enough the American excused himself to greet more guests, but he asked Caroline if she would be kind enough to make the introductions, and Caroline happily accepted and left on his arm.

Ross's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like him Demelza"

"Ross, he was very charming. And you don't even know him" chided Demelza. 

"Oh so you are going to be taken in by his impeccable manners too! And I know enough. I know he is looking at Caroline as if he were ravenous and she his first meal in an age. And she is doing nothing to discourage him" he responded grumpily.

"Ross Poldark! Even if that were the case, what of it? As heartbroken as we all are, Dwight is dead and has been for some time. Would you deny Caroline a second chance of happiness if she were to find it with another man?"

She looked at Ross's dark expression and accused incredulously. "Oh my...you're about to say yes!"

"I admit I may be biased, but the man is inferior to Dwight in every way, is not worthy to shine his shoes. This display of wealth - Dwight would have hated, and the thought that Caroline would even consider him..." Ross answered, his anger building.

"Caroline would even consider him what, Ross?" Caroline asked from behind him. Ross turned to see her glaring at him. Lesser men had withered and died at such a look, he was certain. He braced himself for the scathing response that Caroline was surely about to deliver.

"Not that it is any of your business" Caroline began, as she attempted to control her temper, "but Samuel Mallory is wonderfully diverting and takes me out of myself when I am with him. For half an hour I may think of something other than the pain of loss and the lonely existence that lies ahead. Nothing more, nothing less. I know next to nothing of his life in America, or the secrets of his heart. I have no desire to. I have no wish for him to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, no wish to take him as a lover, and definitely no wish to marry him. In my life, I have loved one man and one man only, and so it will remain until the day I die. I will be an old maid into my dotage. Dwight was the love of my life. But he is dead. And I will mourn him until I take my last breath" 

Caroline stopped suddenly as if surprised at the words she had just uttered. To reveal her innermost thoughts and feelings to someone other than Dwight, even to Ross and Demelza, was completely foreign to her and she had just done so in public. Once begun though, she decided she may as well finish properly.

To further drive her point home, she grasped the locket which hung around her neck and opened it.

"I do not have a photograph of Dwight - he claimed was far too busy to go to a studio to sit for one. He most likely would have hated the whole experience anyway. I do have this though - the makeshift engagment ring he gave me before he left for sea”

She took out the little ring of leather that sat within the locket and lay it in the palm of her hand, before adding softly “It is my most precious possession" 

To Caroline's absolute horror, she felt tears pricking her eyes, which she could not hold back, and she began to weep. 

"Does that meet with your approval Captain Poldark? Is it proof enough that my grief is sufficient? Or have I fallen short?” she finished sarcastically before running the length of the room and out a side door.

Ross was overcome with guilt as they watched Caroline push her way through the other guests, including a startled Samuel Mallory. Demelza looked at her husband with fury.

"Oh very well done Ross! I can count on one hand the number of occasions Caroline has been to a society party in the evening since Dwight died. And now this one may be her last! And by the by, if you were to die, I suppose you would expect me to live in a similar manner to the life Caroline just described?"

For some unknown reason, Ross opted for truth.

"I would want you to be happy Demelza, of course, and cared for. But I cannot deny the notion of you dramatically mourning me for the rest of your life is somewhat attractive to me” he reluctantly replied in a small voice.

He was saved from his wife's further scrutiny by the reappearance of Mallory himself by his side.

"Is Caroline quite well? She was evidently quite upset. Do you suppose she requires a sympathetic shoulder?” he asked in concern, the shoulder in question clearly his own.

" _Miss Penvenen_ is upset about the death of her fiance " Ross quickly shot back. "Dwight Enys was my dearest friend and I consider it not only my duty, but an honour to care for her and protect her interests after his untimely death. My wife was about to go after her"

Demelza looked from Ross to Mallory and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Aah. Well in that case I will leave her be for the time being. And I must say, having spent some time with _Caroline_ in the past fortnight, I consider her more than capable of advocating for herself and her own interests" he finished, unabashedly meeting Ross's eye, before walking off in the direction of Sir Francis Bassett.

"I am telling you Demelza, I do not like that man" Ross said furiously, as they watched him retreat.

Demelza gazed after Mallory, her brow furrowed as she tried to get the measure of the man. She had to concede that he did have a point. Caroline was an intelligent and shrewd woman who outwardly seemed in no need of protection. On the other hand, everyone needed to be cared for and to be advised from time to time.

Ross took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now, I must find Caroline and apologise”

They found Caroline in the courtyard, leaning against the wall of the house and trying to calm her breathing. Ross hesitated for a moment, then approached her and gently touched her arm.

"I am so very sorry Caroline. In truth, I do not doubt the love you had for Dwight and I have no right to try to direct your life in any way. I can only say that it is difficult for me to see you on the arm of another man, knowing how Dwight loved you. He was my closest friend and...”

"You miss him dreadfully too" Caroline finished softly, and she was taken aback to see Ross's own eyes fill with tears.

Ross nodded and seeing her surprise, responded quietly "I am not ashamed of weeping for Dwight. I loved him like a brother. If there were ever a man worthy of my tears, it was Dwight Enys" 

At these words, Demelza could no longer restrain her own tears, and began to sob.

And propriety be damned, the three friends stood in the courtyard and clung to each other as they all wept.


	3. Hostage to Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day after Dwight’s return to Cornwall and both Caroline and Dwight are trying to come to terms with the repercussions of the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed some aspects of the show in here and have stretched the duties of a naval surgeon a little. But it's all in a good cause...

By the time the sun had started to rise and the birds chirp, Caroline had given up on the idea of sleep. There was simply none to be had. Her mind had raced all night and her stomach had churned to such a degree that under other circumstances she would have believed she was sickening for something. Perhaps she should call for Dr Enys, she bitterly laughed to herself . She paused for a moment and seriously considered it as a way of unmasking the fraudster. If the man had no medical skill, he could hardly be Dwight. Caroline decided against it eventually, certain that if a man went to the trouble of impersonating a physician, he would have also taken the trouble to gain some medical knowledge if he did not possess it already.

Caroline sighed heavily and placed another pillow under her head before turning on her side. The whole situation was so unbelievable that she would have sworn she had dreamt it all if not for the fact that she had remained sleepless all night. She closed her eyes and pictured the man who claimed to be her beloved Dwight. She told herself to think logically and without emotion. The man was the same height as Dwight, but his hair was darker and shot through with grey. His face was markedly different by means of injury, and he appeared some years older than Dwight would have been. His voice had been weak, his gait was slower and he had seemed to favour one leg. All these physical features could have been altered by war, she acknowledged as she struggled to consider the possibility that she was wrong. She herself had seen war’s terrible consequences when she had visited the British field hospitals in her search for Dwight. 

Caroline had made the decision to embark on a potentially dangerous and extremely arduous journey some six months after receiving Dwight's last letter. Six months of complete silence was not so very long in times of war, but as other sailors’ wives were still receiving letters, or worse in the form of news of their husbands’ deaths, Caroline instinctively knew that Dwight’s circumstances were dire. In her view, if he were working in a field hospital as he had said in his last letter, away from combat, he should have been safe. The not knowing was tortuous. Being a wealthy, independent woman gave her the means to search for him, and so she had set off for Constantinople with a weeping Demelza and a sceptical and angry Ross - angry with himself that he had not been able to stop her - waving her off.

Her mind fixed on the day she had finally been confronted with the sight of Dwight's grave. The day was seared into her memory, and still now she saw herself standing at the grave at Scutari, staring down at a wooden cross with the words “Dr Dwight Enys” etched onto it. The physician who had overseen the entire hospital had stood beside her, and had spoken of Dwight highly, of his compassion for his patients, of his single mindedness to save them without a thought for his own well being. All things true of Dwight Enys everyone who knew him would acknowledge.

The doctor had said that Dwight was viewed as a hero by his fellow sailors. Before he had arrived at the field hospital, Dwight had been the last off his ship when it sank after a fierce gun battle. He had saved a young injured midshipman at risk of drowning, boarding the rescue craft last. The kindly doctor then went on to say how respected he was by all who worked alongside him. And finally, how the terrible conditions in the hospital were now much improved by Florence Nightingale and her nurses, but it had been too late for Dwight. He had contracted cholera and died a few days later, repeatedly saying her name in his delirium, until the end. Dwight had kept a photograph of Caroline among his few possessions, and had spoken of her at length. The hospital staff had had him buried with the photograph in his hand, so she would be with him even in death. At this, the fiercely self controlled Caroline had broken down, had fallen to the ground in grief. 

She had relayed all this, bar the information about the photograph and her reaction to it, to Ross and Demelza. She had shown them the death certificate the doctor had given her. So for the life of her, she could not understand how they believed the man who came to Nampara the previous evening had been Dwight Enys. Her anger still burned hotly at the stranger who had come to trade on Dwight’s good name, and make himself rich at her expense. Who was he? And how had he come to assume a dead physician's identity? The only logical explanation must be that he was someone Dwight had met in his travels, and taken into his confidence. Another doctor? However, if she were the only person in the district to doubt this man’s identity - and she believed most would take their cue from Ross, his oldest friend, and an MP to boot - then she would be left in a very lonely position.   
  
Caroline rolled over onto her back and stared up at the canopy of her four poster bed. Her life had suddenly become disastrously complicated.

~~~~~

Dwight winced as he made his way down the stairs, and wandered into the kitchen at Nampara. Demelza looked up from the dough she had been kneading and greeted him with a wide smile.   
  
“Morning Mr Sleepyhead. It’s nearly nine o’clock! You’ve missed Ross, he’s away to ‘Grace, so I’m afraid you’ll have to make do with me. Let me get you some breakfast” 

Demelza bustled round the kitchen and soon placed half a loaf of bread and some jam in front of him, adding bacon, eggs and cheese and pouring him some tea. Dwight sat at the table and stared at the food before smiling up at her gratefully. 

“I feel like a king. So much food...Thank you” he said, full of emotion.  
  
“I meant what I said about feeding you up, you know. I expect to see only crumbs by the time you’ve finished” Demelza said firmly, hoping to give the impression that it would be easier to eat everything than argue the point with her. 

She had no argument from Dwight though, and she sat at the table with him, talking as he ate, of the weather, the harvest, the mine, and the children when they came running in, followed by Prudie giving chase. Anything rather than speak of the events of the previous night. At last they ran out of topics, and a silence fell before Demelza began

”I will wait until Ross returns before I ask you to tell us of your time in Crimea and Russia. I wouldn’t wish you have to repeat it. But I will ask, what do you plan to do about Caroline?”

Dwight could hardly hear her name without tears filling his eyes. “I have thought of nothing else since I awakened this morning. To see her again last night, to once more lay my eyes on her and be met with such anger was near intolerable. And yet, she must have her reasons for believing as she does. I just can’t fathom how she came to be told I was dead, and the idea that there is a grave with my name on it in Scutari is...clearly it is a case of mistaken identity for whoever lays in that grave, it is obviously not me”

He paused and finished the last of his tea, before asking for another, and continuing

”I do not think l should call on Caroline, but I will write to her. I am certain that she will refuse to see me, and she will most likely leave my letter unread too. But in time I believe her sense of curiosity will ultimately prove too much for her, and she will read it. So I shall have to write the best letter I have ever written. Which may be problematic as I cannot remember the last time I wrote meaningfully at any length. But I will certainly give it my all”

Demelza nodded encouragingly.

”That’s exactly what I would advise you to do Dwight. And after Caroline has seen and recognized your handwriting, and you have explained exactly what happened to you, she will run into your arms, I am sure of it. Especially if you write of your shared memories, your endearments to each other, of things only the two of you know, she will have no option but to come to the conclusion that whether intentionally or accidentally, she has been deceived“

Dwight nodded, his confidence growing from Demelza’s certainty. He stood and asked if he could use Ross’ study to write his letter. He could not settle at first, and thumbed through some of his old medical paraphernalia that Ross had stored for him, before inspiration seized him. Eventually he settled at the desk, picturing Caroline as he had last seen her on the day he sailed with the fleet. She had stood on the dock weeping silently and desperately trying to control her tears as his ship had pulled away and out to sea. Dwight dipped his pen in the ink and began to write  
  


_My darling Caroline_

_How to begin? Before I write with proof of that I am and always have been Dwight Enys, allow me to tell you of my time in the Crimea._

_In my first six months with the British fleet, before war broke out, we moved around continually, but I was able to write you 3 or 4 letters, which I hope you received and have kept. I received 5 letters from you, my darling, which I treasured. Four were_ _confiscated in prison - more about that later. One I was able to keep by some miracle, and I enclose it now._

_Soon after the war broke out, our ship was attacked and I sustained my facial injury. I was sent to the British field hospital in Scutari, Constantinople and I wrote my last letter to you from there. I neglected to tell you about the burn on my face as I didn't want you to worry - I wish I had done so now as it would further bolster the evidence that_ _I am indeed your Dwight. After I had recovered sufficiently, I worked there for some months, before suddenly being sent to Sevastopol for the Allied push. It was a long battle lasting a year, but very_ _early on I was taken prisoner by the Russians and sent to mainland Russia where I remained until my release earlier this year. It has taken me three months to find my way home, and one day I trust I will be able to tell you about that journey._

_Why there exists a grave with my name and who is in it, I do not know. Against all the odds, I did not die, and those who told you I did, were either mistaken or outright lied to you._

_I am much altered I grant you, and not the man you knew before. But my essentials remain the same, as does my very great love for you._

_I believe the best way to prove my identity to you would be for me to hold you in my arms, and then you would_ _immediately know. It is too soon for that, however, so for now I will write of our shared memories, memories which helped me draw breath throughout my captivity._

_I remember the little heart you had painted on your cheek when I removed the fish bone from your throat. Is the purpose of these cosmetic enhancements to make women more alluring? If so, in your case I consider it entirely unnecessary. I_ _remember the first time we kissed in the woods when the bluebells were in bloom, and remember my great joy when you told me that you came of age in December. I remember you teasing me about Rosina Hoblyn when you discovered the scarf she had made me. I remember the horseriding on the beach - apparently I couldn't bear the thought of Bath, and at that time I believed you couldn't bear the thought of marriage. I told you that nothing was possible without you, and I still believe it. I remember our reunion at the inn before I departed with the fleet. I remember having to use the table to steady myself as I rose to look at you, in a green cloak with fur around the hood. Your beauty stunned me into silence. And then followed the sweetest night of my life. To be with you in that manner was overwhelming and then to have to part afterward was pure torture._

_I enclose the letter to me which you sent after our failed elopement, asking me to never write to you again. I did not take this to war with me. Why would I? It held nothing but bad memories. As you know, Ross and Demelza kept most of my medical things at Nampara for me. For some reason or other, I kept this letter, and others you had sent me, inside the lining of the back cover of an Anatomy book, a hiding place known only to me. I searched it out this morning while Demelza looked on._ _Please ask her for confirmation if it helps._  
_  
Finally I enclose the photograph you gave me of yourself. How I managed to keep hold of this throughout my imprisonment, I will never know. I kept it in my boots, until they became full of holes, and then I hid it amongst the straw that I slept on. You will see how filthy and creased it is. It is like a book that is falling apart from overuse, and the same principle applies here. My_ _main purpose each day was to keep hold of this photograph; it is no exaggeration to say that it gave me the strength to carry on. The thought of eventually making my way back to you kept me alive._

_I will end here, but no matter the outcome of this letter, I remain_

_Yours always,_

_Dwight Enys_

Dwight finally put down his pen. He hoped it was enough. 

~~~~~~

Caroline sat in her favourite chair in front of the fire in her bedroom. She had deliberately dressed in her darkest, simplest dress. Not quite widows weeds but the point was the same. She was unable to eat anything or at least keep it down. Her stomach would not stop churning. Horace had snuggled up next to her, sensing her need for comfort, and she clung to him tightly. 

There was a knock at the door, and Williams entered, telling Caroline there was a gentleman to see her downstairs. Caroline immediately tensed. Surely that charlatan would not have had the effrontery to call on her after the dreadful events of the previous evening?

"Who is it, Williams?" she asked cautiously, her heart thumping wildly.

"It is Mr Mallory" he answered with a smile. Samuel Mallory had won Williams over in the past few months. His genial nature and enquiries after Williams' own health had gone a long way toward persuading Williams that should an attachment be formed between his mistress and Mr Mallory, having an American as master of Killewarren may not be such a bad thing.

"Oh" Caroline sighed in relief. "Well show him into the parlour and tell him I will join him presently"

The minute Mallory saw Caroline, he was alarmed. 

"Caroline, are you quite well? You appear..." he paused as he searched for a polite way of saying she looked dreadful. 

"As if I have been awake all night? As if I am ill? As if I am out of my wits? If that is your meaning, then you are very perceptive. For that is exactly my situation" Caroline answered in dramatic fashion.

Mallory took Caroline's elbow, and led her to a chair by the window. 

"What has happened? How can I help?" he asked, full of concern, sitting in the chair opposite.

And Caroline told him exactly what had happened at Nampara. And how she was certain that the man claiming to be Dwight Enys was a complete and utter scoundrel, and why.

“He cannot be Dwight...he just cannot! It is impossible!” Caroline finished in despair, her complexion becoming even paler as she repeated aloud the words that had replayed in her head all night. 

Mallory listened in silence. He had reluctantly given up the idea of a romantic attachment with Caroline. She was obviously still in love with her dead fiance, and had no intention of marrying anyone else. He had therefore relegated himself to the role of firm friend and protector, despite the fact that he was on the brink of falling in love with her. 

"This is outrageous! I've never heard of such a thing. I shall speak to him, if you will allow it" he said, in a tone that did not bode well for the supposed rogue.

Caroline smiled wanly. "Thank you, but no. Not yet, at any rate. I hope he may leave the district, and if he does not, then I will think carefully about the best course of action”

She rose from her chair and then immediately fell back into it as the effects of her sleepless night and her lack of food caused her to feel quite faint.

Mallory immediately called for Williams, who swiftly appeared. 

"Please find Miss Penvenen's maid and tell her to prepare her bed. Miss Penvenen is unwell. And ask Mrs Bridge to prepare some soup and send it up for supper."

Williams nodded and left, and Caroline clung to Mallory as he walked her up the stairs to her bedroom, her maid appearing soon after.

"You need to rest Caroline. Do you have a sleeping draught at all? I will arrange for one to be sent over. Now, go to bed and do not think on this anymore tonight. I will call in the morning."

Mallory descended the stairs, but paused on the landing. He looked up at Caroline and said in anger

"This man won't get away with this. I won't let him" 

Mallory quickly ran down the remaining stairs and left the house, hurrying to the stables to find his horse. As he was riding out the gate, another rider approached from the lane.

"Can I help you?" he asked, eyeing the man warily, hoping this was not the infamous "Dr Enys".

"I have a letter for Miss Penvenen from Dr Enys at Nampara" the man replied.

"I'll take it" Mallory insisted, quickly extending his hand. The messenger thanked him and rode off without a second thought.

Mallory studied the bulky letter in his hand for a moment and then rode back, dismounted his horse and looked up at the upper window of Caroline's bedroom. He fiercely wanted to protect her and save her any heartache and distress, and this letter was bound to provide both. Caroline was a strong and vital woman, but this afternoon she had appeared so distraught, so vulnerable, that he felt that if it were within his power to shield her from further hurt, he should do so. 

After a full minute of standing at the entrance to Killewarren, weighing the situation up, he put the letter firmly inside his coat pocket, remounted his horse and rode away.


	4. Misery and Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight is not happy, Demelza is frustrated and Caroline takes matters into her own hands.

Dwight waited a full week before he allowed himself to despair. A week of listening for approaching hooves bringing a letter in reply to his own or for Caroline to come running through the door and into his arms. To no avail. One week became two, then three. The silence from Killewarren was almost deafening. 

Dwight began to berate himself, telling himself he should have written while he was in Plymouth, or as he made his way home from Russia, regardless of Caroline's unknown marital status. At least she would have had some warning, and had time to prepare herself. On more than one occasion he saddled one of Ross's horses with the aim of riding to Killewarren and demanding to see Caroline, forcing his way past her butler if need be. Making dramatic demands and shows of force were not in his nature though, and contrary to what Caroline knew of him. Fearing it would actually work against him, he remained at Nampara, becoming more miserable with each passing day and attempting to put a brave face on it.

Demelza saw straight through Dwight's act, and found it harder and harder to watch his growing despair. She knew he had unburdened himself completely in his letter, had left no declaration of love unsaid. Several times Ross had to physically restrain her from riding to Killewarren to ask Caroline what on earth she was thinking. He firmly believed Caroline had to come to see that she was mistaken in her own time and that if she felt herself browbeaten or pressured, Caroline would stubbornly hold even more firmly to her position.

Demelza simply could not understand Caroline's continuing silence. For all that she had defended her to Ross on the night Dwight had arrived at Nampara, Demelza had thought that after reading Dwight"s letter, Caroline would have been at Nampara the very next day. She knew how deeply Caroline loved Dwight, and yes his appearance was changed, and yes she had been told that he had died by people who apparently knew him, but it had been war, and the very essence of war was chaos, and in chaos sometimes the unbelievable occurred. Caroline had been her most steadfast friend these past years, but their friendship could not help but be strained by this very significant difference of opinion.

What made it all the more frustrating for Demelza, was that she was convinced that she could reconcile the unhappy two, if only she could only arrange it so they were in the same place.

An unexpected effect of Dwight coming back from the dead then, was the fracture in the friendship between the Poldarks and Caroline, a consequence which Dwight did not fail to notice, but did not remark upon. In past months, Caroline had habitually dined with the Poldarks twice a week, either at Nampara or Killewarren. For the past three weeks, it was quite impossible as Caroline clearly could not bring herself to be in the same room as "that charlatan" and Ross and Demelza could not understand how she could continue believing Dwight to be a fraud, especially after the letter he had written.

None of which made for convivial dinner conversation. And so they avoided each other, and Caroline began to find herself ever more isolated. If it weren't for Samuel Mallory, she might have shut up Killewarren and gone to London. But as Samuel told her, she shouldn't have to give up her life in Cornwall for the sake of a rogue.

Mallory had made himself more and more at home at Killewarren as Caroline's isolation grew. He had locked Dwight's letter, unopened, in his writing bureau, and he congratulated himself on his restraint in not reading it’s content thus far. Every day though, he grew more curious and he knew that one day soon, his curiosity would overcome him and he would break the seal and read it.

Most of the time he managed not to dwell on the morality of his decision to withhold Dwight’s letter from Caroline. He was not without guilt over it, and he was not without morals, had formerly believed himself to be an ethically sound individual. In the end he justified his actions by telling himself that it was for Caroline's own peace of mind and protection, regardless of the fact that his action was in direct opposition to all he supposedly believed about Caroline's ability to make wise decisions for herself.

At Nampara, in the short time he had been back in Cornwall, Dwight had begun to put on a little weight, and his face fill out a little. His leg still bothered him, but it was slightly more flexible than it had been, so he took heart from that. The people of Sawle and its surrounds had heard that Dr Enys was returned and began to come to Nampara in the hopes of treatment. Dwight's replacement had had big shoes to fill, and despite a lionhearted effort, had never reached the dizzying heights of esteem that they they had previously held Dwight in. Demelza put her foot down at first and sent them all away, but as time went on, and there was no news from Caroline, she changed her mind and allowed a few patients in to see Dwight. It took his mind off his strange and awful situation, and made him feel of use. Thus his patients were was balm to his very wounded soul, especially as they greeted him with such joy and never doubted him for a minute.

At Killewarren, Caroline was mystified by the silence from Nampara, although she would never have admitted it aloud. She had expected some form of communication. She had received a note from Demelza the evening of Dwight's return, saying she hoped she was well after all that had occurred at supper, and that she was welcome at any time for tea. Caroline had immediately sent a reply thanking her and stating that she was well enough but that she could not come to Nampara while “that charlatan” was in residence.

From Dwight himself, she had had nothing, which did not provide evidence one way of the other. For if Dwight really had been Dwight, Caroline was certain he would have attempted to call the following day, or at the very least, written to her. Alternatively if Dwight truly were a fraudster, she was certain he would have been knocking down Killewarren’s door, eager to rekindle their attachment, and therefore bring himself ever closer to her fortune. She truly did not know what to make of the silence from Nampara, and could not say which option she would have preferred - an attempt to renew the attachment or the total silence that was currently the case.

A form of stalemate existed then, which was not likely to be broken unless some action were taken. Caroline decided that she would be one to do it. Perhaps she had been wrong. Perhaps, for reasons unknown to her, she had been mislead. And the rogue was no rogue at all. She would try to put aside all she had been told, all she thought she knew, and make a rational examination of the man claiming to be Dwight Enys.   
  
Still, the images and voices in Caroline’s head were relentless. She constantly saw the sight of Dwight’s grave before her eyes, and she constantly heard “we buried him with your photograph in his hand” in her ears. She had his death certificate in her possession. She could not just disregard out of hand all she had been told and all she had seen.

Caroline genuinely believed that if the question of Dwight’s identity was not resolved soon, she would lose her mind.

Early one afternoon, some three and a half weeks after Dwight had reappeared, she had her horse saddled and made for Nampara. She believed the element of surprise would work in her favour, as she planned to barrage so called “Dwight” with questions the number and nature of which had not been seen since the inquisition. The pretender would have had no opportunity to prepare and was likely to be caught out. Not only in her presence, but in Demelza's too.

Caroline slowed her horse as Nampara came into sight and told herself to remain calm when she eventually dismounted. Despite her best efforts, her hand shook slightly as she knocked on the front door. It was promptly opened by Prudie and Caroline gave her a small smile, greeting her quickly before she confidently swept past her into the kitchen, looking for Demelza. Her rapidly beating heart proved her confidence was a complete front, but if there were ever a good time to put her enigmatic facial expressions to use, surely it was now.

After nearly a month, Demelza was very surprised to see Caroline appear in her kitchen, but delighted just the same. She quickly had Prudie put the tea on, and asked her to bring her some of the baking she had done that morning. When Caroline's head was turned, she quickly gave Prudie the nod to bring Dwight in from Ross’ study, where he spent much of his time.

Dwight soon appeared in the doorway, his heart thudding and his mouth dry, hesitating before he entered the room. He had absolutely no idea what kind of reception he would receive from Caroline, had decided he would take his cue from her. He nodded at Caroline, and sat down at the table, quickly taking hold of the tea cup Demelza poured him, as if he could draw strength from it. 

“Caroline has come for tea Dwight” Demelza said, brightly stating the obvious.

It was time for Demelza to prove that her reputation as the finest matchmaker in all of Cornwall was well earned. She told herself that if she could bring these two together, she should offer her services to the country as a diplomat - she would end wars before they were begun.

Caroline had decided that there would be no outbursts of anger this afternoon - not from her, anyway. This afternoon would be an exercise in detailed observation and self control. If she were to become angry and storm out, she would achieve nothing, and so the Caroline Penvenen of old reappeared, determined to find answers and from an opinion on Dwight, while nobody around her had a clue what she were truly thinking. She would, in short, put on an act.

"How are you Caroline?" Demelza began. "I've missed you these last few days"

Caroline sat down opposite Dwight, her own heart thumping wildly. She settled back in her chair, ready to study every his every glance and mannerism.

"And I you. I am well, thank you. These past weeks my time has been taken up with my steward, and attending to dull household matters" Caroline replied airily, as if they did not all know that this was a complete falsehood.

"And how are you, Dr Enys?" Caroline asked, finding it difficult to actually address the man before her with Dwight's name, and giving the impression that her only previous acquaintance with him was as a physician who had once diagnosed her dog. 

"Is your health improving?"

"I believe so, Miss Penvenen." Dwight answered quietly, all the while thinking that the entire situation was ludicrous. He had been engaged to this woman. Three weeks prior he had written her what amounted to a love letter. Once, a long time ago, he had made love to her, and now he found himself forced to call her "Miss Penvenen". Had she read his letter? Did she believe that he was truly her Dr Enys? If so, why wasn't she in his arms this very minute? And if she believed he was a fraud, why was she not shouting at him? Why the playacting? He truly did not know how to proceed. 

He nonetheless continued "Demelza has been feeding me so well that I have begun to put on a little weight and I am feeling better in my general condition"

"I am pleased for you and not at all surprised. Demelza would not allow any guest of hers to remain anything less than full to the brim with her wonderful food" replied Caroline distractedly, as she surreptitiously - she hoped - mined Dwight's face for clues of identity. He had filled out and regardless of the burn on his face, Caroline had to admit he had begun to look more like the Dwight she had known and loved. The timbre of his voice echoed in her ears, and memories of Dwight tenderly saying her name instantly came to mind. It was beyond unsettling and her stomach began that now very familiar painful churn. She forged on, regardless 

“And what are your plans sir? Will you resume practising medicine in the district?” 

”In time” Dwight answered. “I have already seen a few of my old patients. They found me here and I was happy to help them with some of their minor ailments. Dr Henley is still in the district though, and I wouldn’t wish to tread on his toes as it were” 

“Oh yes of course” Caroline agreed. “Your former patients would have found you much changed. I do hope they weren’t too distressed or troubled by it.” 

Caroline was finding it very difficult to question the man indirectly, without appearing rude, and beginning an argument. She was well aware that her question lacked subtlety, that what she wished to know - whether the villagers of Sawle had believed that this man was Dwight - was plain to them all.

Despite his statement that he would wait for Caroline for as long as it took, Dwight’s patience was beginning to wear thin. His potential reunion with Caroline had been the one thing he had held onto during his imprisonment. This formality - Caroline had never in her life referred to him as "sir" - this disavowal of everything they had been to each other was agonizing. The pretence at civility was absurd. He would far rather Caroline just came out with all her doubts and then he would answer every last question and more. Where was _his_ Caroline? She had retreated behind a mask of insincere civility and he felt he would have no chance of reaching her if she remained there. He turned his head away as he tried to control his rising irritation and told himself to be patient - this was not her fault.

Prudie - who through virtue of listening at doors and unobtrusively busying herself in the background while Ross and Demelza were speaking of the issue - was aware of the whole sorry situation, and was determined to help. Her cooking was much improved from the early days of Ross and Demelza 's marriage, and lately she had been improvising, and creating her own recipes, sometimes successfully. She proudly brought forth her latest product of experimental baking and placed it in front of Dwight, before giving him an overly deferential curtsey, and then disappeared.

Both Dwight and Demelza raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, and even Caroline had to quickly hide a grin.The cake itself was quite flat, but even so still managed to be a little sunken in the middle.

“Well, Prudie has made a valiant attempt, and I believe we must at least taste it” Demelza said bravely.

She took a knife and proceeded to try and cut a piece for them all. The top proved very hard indeed and as soon as Demelza managed to break through, half of it went flying across the room owing to the force that had been necessary to cut it. It hit the wall a loud thud, and fell to the floor where it was quickly seized upon by Garrick. 

“Oh” uttered Demelza, somewhat understating things. She and Dwight began to laugh in the manner people do when unbearable tension is released, and Caroline’s mouth twitched before she too gave in to laughter. Soon all three had tears running down their faces.

Caroline inadvertently met Dwight’s blue eyes, which were beginning to regain their brilliance after a near month of good food and rest. She held his gaze for a beat too long, and the air seemed to crackle around them. Caroline felt the blood drain from her face and as if she had been punched in the stomach at the same time. The air left her lungs and she bent over the table gasping. She suddenly pushed her chair back and announced that she had to leave, as she had just remembered she had asked a neighbour for tea, and ran out of the kitchen, slamming the front door in her determination to escape.

Dwight and Demelza were astonished, and sat looking at each other for a long moment, before Dwight shook his head in disbelief. Demelza reached across the table and squeezed his hand in comfort, but Dwight had already became despondent.

”I thought for a minute she had seen me, really seen me and known me. And now she is gone! If Caroline cannot remain in the same room as me for more than fifteen minutes, I will never convince her that I am who I am. My letter clearly changed nothing. I am beginning to doubt whether we will ever be reconciled. And now I am driving a wedge between the two of you, ruining your friendship” he said in a low voice, shaking his head before he got up from his seat at the table.

Demelza was having none of it.

“Dwight Enys! You are an intelligent man, and not one given to self pity. It is a very good sign that Caroline literally ran away just now. Something happened, a connection between the two of you - even I saw it. She _did_ see you Dwight. At the very least Caroline has begun to wonder...mark my words Dwight, this is the beginning of Caroline making her way back to you”

Demelza was so excited that she threw herself into Dwight’s arms, just as Ross walked through the door. He took one look at them and raised his eyebrows before saying dryly

”I hope you both have a good explanation for what I’m seeing, because I really do not have the energy to take you outside and thump you Dwight. And hitting a man just back from war is something even I would struggle with”

Demelza laughed and released Dwight so she could embrace Ross. 

“The best explanation my love! Caroline is starting to thaw! In the not too distant future there will be wedding bells, I just know it!”

Dwight smiled, telling her that he wished he had her confidence, but he was very glad she had it, nonetheless. He turned to go upstairs, and when he had left, Ross took Demelza’s hand and kissed it. 

”So Caroline _was_ here? I thought I saw her riding away at a rate of knots. I hate to spoil your good mood my love, but I’ve just come from Truro, where I ran into Samuel Mallory. He was just off to Killewarren, with an armful of jellies. An impromptu visit apparently. I don’t like that, I don’t like it at all”

Demelza was about to respond that he knew that Caroline had no interest in Mallory romantically, but was startled by Dwight reappearing in the doorway.

”Who is Samuel Mallory?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on people, the good times are coming, I promise!


	5. Paved With Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline’s turmoil increases and Ross does Dwight a favour.

Caroline dismounted her horse after returning from Nampara and ran straight into the house. She did not stop running until she had wrenched open her bedroom door and thrown herself face down onto her bed in misery. Hot tears streamed down her face. She wished the heavens would open and that God - regardless of her agnostic tendencies - would issue a proclamation for her alone, that the newly appeared Dwight was in fact Dwight Enys of old, or not. As the case may be.

Caroline was angry and disappointed in herself. Surely a woman who loved a man as much as she claimed to love Dwight should just unequivocally know ? Why did she not just know? Never in her life had she been so conflicted. This afternoon her heart had told her one thing and her head the complete opposite. Caroline felt as if she were being assaulted by memories. Of Dwight of old, of Dwight newly appeared, of her time in Constantinople, of Dwight's grave, each competing with the other, but all determined to drive her mad.

Critical to Caroline’s belief that Dwight was dead was the fact that the doctor she had met and spoken with in Scutari - the physician who oversaw the entire network of British field hospitals in Constantinople - had known Dwight personally and had worked alongside him. He had actually recognised her from the photograph Dwight had kept. His death had been personal to him too; Dwight had been his friend, and he had seen this senior doctor as a mentor. Dwight Enys was not just another sailor or soldier unlucky enough to have died in their hospital. It had not been a clerical error in which the names and identities had been mixed up. She had no reason not to believe this man as he had told her of Dwight's last days and his subsequent death.   
  
And yet...she had met that man’s eyes in the kitchen at Nampara and felt something shift in her. In that moment, she would have sworn that she was staring at “her” Dr Enys and hearing his voice. The Dwight Enys who had scolded her for overfeeding Horace, who had first kissed her in the woods, and later made love to her so tenderly before he left for sea. The man who knew her like no other. This afternoon, Caroline had felt a connection so strong it had sent her running from Nampara. 

And central to all of this was a terrifying thought. What if she were to accept this man as Dwight, and marry him, and she were wrong? Not only would she be swindled out of her fortune, she would be tied to a total stranger, a man not Dwight. And her beloved Dwight would remain cold in the ground thousands of miles away. Her heart would be broken all over again, and this time there would be no chance of even a minor recovery.

She got up off the bed and went to sit in front of her vanity. She studied the woman reflected in the mirror, and asked her angrily "Why don't you just know? How can you not know?" Caroline grew so frustrated with herself that she slapped herself across the cheek, and then again, and again, as if it would suddenly enable her to see the indisputable truth. 

A knock on the door interrupted her assault, and Williams appeared, announcing that Mr Mallory had just arrived to see her.

Caroline sighed. Please not now. As much as she liked Samuel Mallory, and she did, his constant presence at Killewarren was beginning to become a little tiresome. She longed for the easy and gentle friendship of Demelza. She really should somehow put Mallory off. Kindly.

“Please tell him I am indisposed this afternoon Williams“ she told him absently as she continued to look at her reflection in the mirror.

Williams looked at Caroline with sympathetic eyes, and nodded gravely. Her torment was becoming more obvious to the staff, and they felt helpless as they watched it. Regardless he made his way down the stairs and relayed the message.

Samuel Mallory did not like the message nor the expression on Williams’ face.

”What is it Williams? You know you can tell me. I have Caroline’s best interests at heart. If I can help, please let me” he said in concern.

Williams needed no further prompting.

”I am worried about the mistress sir. Her maid and I both believe she is making herself very unwell. I am not unaware of recent events, and it seems she does not know whether she is coming or going. Mrs Bridges says she eats practically nothing, and Clara, her maid says mistress sends her away at night, so she neither helps her to undress nor prepares her bed. Bessie lights the fire in her bedroom of a morning, and for the last week when she has entered the room, the mistress has been standing at the window, staring out at nothing, fully dressed, sometimes in the clothes she wore the previous day. At times I do not believe she sleeps at all, and she is constantly light headed. I could go on, but I think you understand my worry, sir. And she has been at Nampara this afternoon ” Williams finished with a frown.

”Thank you Williams. That is indeed very concerning. I will go now, but rest assured, I will not leave matters as they are.” 

Mallory hurriedly left Killewarren and turned his horse. He had made a decision.

~~~~~

At Nampara, supper had just been finished, and the children sent off to a bath with Prudie. Ross and Demelza lingered around the dining table with Dwight, who had said very litttle during supper other than answering the childrens' questions, and complimenting Demelza on her cooking. He appeared lost in thought, which was not surprising after the events of the afternoon and hearing that Caroline had a firm friend in this "Mallory". Demelza had gone to great lengths to assure him that this man was not a threat to him. Dwight had seen the dark look on Ross's face though, and read the situation somewhat differently.

A thumping on the front door startled them all, and was followed by footsteps hurrying down the stairs. Prudie soon re entered the room, soaked through - Jeremy was very taken with his Uncle Dwight and had decided that his bath was the perfect time to reenact the battles of the British fleet in the Crimea - bringing with her Samuel Mallory himself. 

“Mr Mallory” she announced through disapproving lips.

"Please excuse me for disturbing you all at such an hour" Mallory began, taking off his hat and directing his attention at Ross and Demelza.

He then shifted his glance to who he assumed was the scoundrel himself, “Dwight Enys”. Mallory was silent a moment as he wondered how he should address this man. He tried to control the anger he felt on Caroline’s behalf and reminded himself he was here to help her, not begin any personal quarrels. Anything he wished to say to “Dr Enys” would have to wait. In the interests of avoiding any conflict, he decided to do as his hosts would wish, and asked somewhat tersely 

"Dr Enys, I assume?"

Dwight nodded curtly, and a silence fell as the two men looked each other over, their stony facial expressions giving no true indication of the conclusion they had drawn about the other, although a handshake was not forthcoming.

A chair was offered, and Mallory sat down and began to explain why he had come

”As I said, I am sorry to intrude, but I am very concerned about Caroline...excuse me, Miss Penvenen. I have just been at Killewarren, and spoken to her butler. He informs me Miss Penvenen eats very little, sleeps very little and appears distraught much of the day. She was close to fainting in my presence the other day, and I am informed these spells are not uncommon of late. She is in short, making herself ill, and I wondered Mrs Poldark, if you could find the time to call. I believe she is in need of a close friend to unburden herself to, and as far as I can tell, you would be the most likely person to whom she would feel able to do that”

Demelza immediately felt remorse that she had not called, despite the fact that it was Caroline who had kept to home, refused any invitations to Nampara, and broken their contact, with the exception of that afternoon. 

”Caroline did not seem unwell this afternoon, did she Demelza?” mused Ross sceptically. “You would have mentioned it if she had, l’m sure”

Demelza thought on it and replied "She was a little pale, to be sure, and not her vibrant self. She seemed well enough, I suppose, given the circumstances, but barring the cake incident - I'll tell you later, Ross - to me she appeared on edge and anxious" 

Dwight decided he needed to break his silence.

“The woman who visited this afternoon was not Caroline. Certainly not the Caroline I was to marry. Yes, I know how ironic that may sound, coming from me in my current situation, but the woman who called today put on a complete show. She was holding onto her self control by the slimmest of margins. I only wish she had lost that control for then we may have actually gotten somewhere. Mr Mallory’s information doesn’t surprise me in the least. I would call on her in a professional capacity, but I think we all know I wouldn’t get in the door”

Dwight paused, before adding

“Isn’t that right Mr Mallory?”

Dwight directed a cold and steely gaze at him, his tone low but clearly communicating his displeasure.

Mallory felt as if Dwight could see straight through him and knew that he had his letter locked in a drawer of his writing bureau. Which he also knew was impossible, but he was left feeling very uneasy just the same. Still, he managed to remark smoothly

”I do not know whether you are the best physician for Miss Penvenen in this particular instance, Dr Enys, and in fact it may be as well to keep your distance from her for now. I do feel though, it would be prudent to engage a doctor for her. On that I do agree” 

“I am delighted we are in agreement”

Dwight answered in a tone which conveyed that nothing about this delighted him at all. Particularly the fact that the man naturally assumed he had the right to speak for Caroline and her interests, and to tell him to keep his distance. Dwight was by nature not given to anger unless severely offended. He felt just such an offence now, and the strength of his anger took him by surprise. For the first time he understood how Ross had lost control in the past when he had felt as severely provoked as he himself felt just now. In the end though, the offence he felt was of no matter if Caroline was making herself ill. Someone needed to speak for her.

”I will arrange for Henley to call tomorrow or the next day. And now” Dwight continued coolly, rising from the table and saying much more congenially “I thank you for supper Demelza, and will bid you all good night”

Dwight left the room, climbing the stairs as quickly as he was able, and sighed with relief as he reached his bedroom. He had not been able to remain downstairs - if Samuel Mallory had made another proprietorial remark regarding Caroline, he believed he would have been unable to stop himself from an ugly confrontation. Dwight chose to take his fury out on his pillow instead, and punched it repeatedly until he felt his tension ease a little. His mouth twisted as he realised that there was only one option open to him now. He desperately did not want to take it, but circumstances dictated that he must. He sat down on his bed, put his head in his hands and let his tears flow.

In Dwight’s absence Ross addressed Mallory.

”Thank you for coming to us with your concerns. Beginning now though, you will refrain from interference and leave Miss Penvenen be. Demelza and I will ensure she is well cared for. This dreadful state of affairs will be resolved soon enough if you give Miss Penvenen and Dr Enys the time and space to do it.”

Ross had spoken in what he hoped was a firm but uncontentious tone, but felt he must add

”I do believe you genuinely mean well as far as Miss Penvenen is concerned. Having said that, you are fortunate indeed that Dr Enys is a mild mannered, peace loving gentleman. For if you had had the effrontery to speak for my wife in the manner you just did about Miss Penvenen - instructing her own fiance to stay away from her and questioning whether he were the right man to treat her - you would be lying on your back missing some teeth”

Samuel Mallory met Ross’s hard gaze, and nodded stiffly to signal that he had understood. Beyond that, he gave no clue as to his intentions going forward. He then quickly and curtly made his farewells and left, after Demelza promised to visit Caroline the next day.

“Well that was awkward” said Demelza as soon as they heard the front door close. 

“I am glad he brought news of Caroline - we needed to know, and I am grateful to him for it. I am also glad you told him to leave her be. It needed to be said. With circumstances as they are, his presence just muddies the waters” she added firmly, before helping Prudie clear away the supper dishes. She then sat down next to her husband with a sigh. Demelza studied him a moment and took his hand. She knew that brooding expression too well. It was obvious he was plotting something.

"Ross, what are you thinking?" she asked. "You have that look about you. Am I about to lose you to some kind of mission?

“No. At least I don't think so” Ross kissed her gently. “Perhaps a few nights in London. Nothing beyond that” he reassured her giving her a quick smile.

"As far as I can see, there's only thing that will solve this mess my love” Ross said slowly. “We have to find Caroline’s Scutari doctor”

~~~~~

The next morning dawned frosty but bright and Samuel Mallory set out early for Killewarren. He knew what he had to do and he knew what he would say. He had no idea how Caroline would respond to his speech, but he knew it may well be the end of their friendship.

As usual Williams showed him into the small parlour, saying Caroline would be down momentarily. Mallory used the time to rehearse his speech further, and was pacing in front of the fire as Caroline entered. She was still pale, her eyes were dull, and dark circles around them were prominent. 

She sat in her usual place but Mallory refused a chair, preferring to keep pacing as he spoke.

"Caroline, in the time I have been in Cornwall you have become a dear friend to me."

He paused as if he needed to gather his courage.

"And I am utterly ashamed to say that I have done you a grievous wrong. The day after the man claiming to be your fiance reappeared, as I was riding away from here, I met a messenger with a letter for you, from him. I took it from him and instead of giving it to you, I took it home and locked it in my writing bureau. I did it to protect you from being hounded by a fraud and a scoundrel, or so I told myself. And yet..I cannot say that my motivation was entirely selfless. If I were to examine myself further I believe I would find jealousy and a fear of losing our friendship also played a part. But that's of no matter now."

He took the letter, unopened, out of his inside coat pocket and handed it to Caroline, who though stunned, stood up and took it with shaking hands. 

"I unreservedly apologise for my dreadful deceit and I hope it has not caused you irreparable harm. I am also ashamed it has taken me so long to right the wrong"

Mallory paused for breath and then spoke again

"I will add though, that I went to Nampara last night, and I met this ‘Dr Enys‘. I must confess that I as good as told him to stay away from you, for the sake of your health. However for what it's worth, he was not at all what I expected. I expected someone brash and confident, not a man with a quiet and studious demeanour. Last night, he had an air of melancholy about him and that I did not expect either. Of course I never knew your fiance before the war so I cannot form an opinion on him in that regard, but if he is a pretender, he is a very very proficient one."

Mallory finally stopped pacing, and looked into Caroline’s eyes. She looked bewildered, as if she could not make sense of this new information. He wanted to take her hands in his but did not dare.

“I hope in time you are able to forgive me. If you wish to continue our friendship, you know where I am. For now, I will leave you in peace to read your letter, and leave you to decide how you wish to proceed with Dr Enys - as I should have in the beginning"

He gave Caroline one last look as if it may be the last time he ever saw her, and left before she could respond. At that moment, she didn't have a response anyway. His apology had barely registered. She would think about Samuel Mallory and whether she could continue their friendship later. 

All that mattered, all that was important, was the letter she held in her hands. Her hands continuing to shake, Caroline traced the letters of her name on the outside of the letter. The familiar handwriting caused her heart to begin to thud loudly within her, and she suddenly became feverish. A tear ran down her cheek. Breathing deeply to calm herself, she broke the seal on Dwight’s letter and immediately two other letters fell to the floor, and then a photograph. Caroline slowly picked them all up and with trepidation, began to read.

Five minutes later, after reading all three letters, the latest one twice, she fell to the floor and clutching the letters to her heart, began to sob. 


	6. Occasionally Fate Smiles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza and Dwight disagree and Caroline races against time. A happy ending is in sight...

Half an hour after Caroline had finished reading Dwight's letter, she was recovered sufficiently to be sitting on the fastest horse in the Killewarren stables and riding out the gate. She was elated. She still didn't know the whys and wherefores of her Scutari excursion, but she was now convinced that newly appeared Dwight was indeed “her” Dwight. 

The familiar handwriting which made her heart race, the inclusion of small details no one else would have known nor cared about, and the overall tone of the letter which was so very Dwight, convinced her. The two supplementary letters and the photograph helped. Each detail on it's own may have been able to have been explained away, but combined the sum proved much much greater than it's parts.

The letter had confirmed what her gut already knew. It had allowed her head to catch up with her heart. It gave her permission to say “Yes, that’s "my" Dwight. He is alive”.

Now that she believed, as it were, she was almost drunk with happiness. Dwight was alive. _Alive_. Alive when he had been dead, and everything was changed. The sky was bluer, the air was fresher and she herself felt as if she been reawakened. The Caroline Penvenen who had arrived back from Constantinople in waves of grief, and who had through sheer determination made a life for herself - an often dull, sometimes lonely life, but nevertheless a life of sorts - was gone. Caroline could not help but laugh for the sheer wonder of being alive and knowing that the man she loved was also alive.

It was just past eleven o'clock when she ran into the kitchen at Nampara, an expression of pure joy on her face and her hat asunder. Demelza had just taken several loaves of bread out of the oven and was intending to shortly set off for Killewarren to fulfil her promise to Mallory, and give Caroline the friendly shoulder she needed.

”Caroline! I was just about to come and see you” she said in surprise, taking in the complete transformation in her friend.

”No need! I am here first” Caroline replied joyfully as she gave a startled Demelza an enthusiastic hug, only barely restraining herself from dancing her round the kitchen.

“Where is Dwight?” she asked, looking out into the hall for him. “I need to see him, to apologise. I was so very wrong, you see and...” she stopped speaking as she saw the grave look on Demelza’s face.

Demelza sighed.

"Come and sit down” she said quietly and gently directed Caroline to the dining table. Caroline followed her, deflated and frightened at the look on Demelza's face.

“I'm so sorry Caroline. You’re too late. Dwight is gone” Demelza told her softly, gripping Caroline's hand to comfort her.

"He left for Plymouth this morning. He has decided to return the navy as he believes his presence here is causing nothing but hurt. He does not wish to make you ill, nor wish you to have to give up your friendship with me, and so he has gone. There is no war at the moment, but he said given the state of the world, he had no doubt that one would happen along soon. Until then, he will remain in Plymouth, or wherever they next sent him”

She paused and handed Caroline a handkerchief in anticipation of any tears.

”Dwight is miserable, Caroline, and most unlike himself. When you returned to London after your failed elopement, even though he was broken hearted, he managed to put on a brave face and he buried himself in work and study. In the last few weeks, he has attempted a brave face, but has been much less convincing. This morning he was unlike I have ever known him” 

Caroline had turned desperately pale, and was silent a moment as she took in this most unwelcome news. She then replied in a voice full of emotion

"So for my sake, he has given up his oldest friends, so that I may have them, and he has once again left his patients, so his presence does not make me ill. And I in turn, have driven him to sorrow and distress. And away from his home. He, who least deserves it”

A sob erupted from Caroline, and she started to shake. "If I did not believe he was truly Dwight Enys before this moment, then his actions this morning have just proved his identity a hundred fold.”

She sat still for a minute as she continued to absorb all Demelza had said, and then stood up hurriedly and asked

“Plymouth? He has gone to Plymouth? How long ago did he leave?” She picked up her riding crop, her intention clear.

”Caroline, Plymouth is over forty miles!” responded Demelza incredulously.

”Yes. What of it? I travelled all the way to Constantinople for news of Dwight so forty miles is nothing"

Demelza smiled widely. This was the Caroline she knew and loved. 

"He left just after eight. I think he plans to break the journey and stay over in Fowey. If you ride like the wind you may catch him there. And when you do, you cannot let him rejoin the navy. You must bring him home”

Caroline nodded her head determinedly, appearing more confident than she actually felt.

"I will. I promise you"

She paused and asked more uncertainly "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Demelza gave Caroline a tight hug and placed her hat properly on her head before answering

"Without a doubt. Now go" and she practically pushed her out the door.

Caroline did indeed ride like the wind, or at least like a woman possessed. She passed several carriages and a handful of other riders, no doubt giving them all entertainment for the rest of their journeys, as they wondered why on earth a well bred woman was riding alone at such speed in such a determined manner.

As Caroline was riding to Plymouth, Demelza was worrying that Ross had embarked on a wasted journey. He had left for London just after Dwight had left for Plymouth. His intention was to search out details of the doctor from the field hospital in Scutari, the doctor who they now knew had lied to Caroline, from military records in London. He had no idea if there even were any organized records - the war had finished a short time ago and had been so disastrous in so many ways that he knew his task was not likely to be straightforward. He was however a Poldark, and an MP, at least when Parliament was in session, and he believed doors may be opened to him that would ordinarily be closed to the man off the street. 

His ultimate aim was to locate this man and demand answers as to why he had told a desperate woman that her fiance was dead, when he clearly was not. And then to take this man straight to Caroline. 

Demelza replayed in her head the conversation she and Ross had had with Dwight before they both left this morning.

_”Dwight! You cannot mean that. Caroline needs more time. What happened to “I will wait for as long as it takes”? Stay and fight for her. You know if you do not, Samuel Mallory will take advantage of your absence to..” Ross cried in disbelief._

_“Well as Samuel Mallory does not make Caroline physically ill, and is healthy, handsome and not disfigured, perhaps she would be better off with him. My presence here is clearly hurting her, and that being the case, how on earth can I fight for her? I do not know how” Dwight replied defensively, and hung his head._

_Demelza was usually Dwight’s staunchest defender. Usually. However even she had limits, and now she gave voice to her frustration._

_”So you are going to run away to the navy a second time on account of Caroline? I could crown you Dwight Enys. I said the other day you were not given to self pity, and yet here you are determined to prove me wrong. Why do you think Caroline is ill? It is a measure of her love for you. If she did not care, she would not be so frightened.”_

_Dwight’s head shot up when Demelza accused him of running away. He could not bear it that Demelza was angry with him or thought badly of him but he had no reasonable response to her accusation, so he apologised for being so tiresome - which made Demelza even more frustrated with him - and he went upstairs to pack his things._

_Ross took Demelza’s hand and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her soundly and remarked “Let him go, Demelza._ _I highly doubt whether the navy will even want him as he is now. They will find him unfit to serve, and then he will have to return to us, by which time I will have found the doctor who caused all this trouble in the first place”_

_Demelza sighed. “I hope so Ross. Even though Dwight seems to think it is a fools errand”_

_”Dwight’s perspective is not entirely clear at the moment. I wonder whether his prison experience is beginning to show itself in his thinking. The one thought that enabled him to survive has not been his reality thus far. He is very disheartened, but regardless he gave me the name of the doctor who ran the hospital and mentored him - Edward Eadon . Just because we don’t know where he is now, it doesn’t mean that he can’t be found”_

And now it seemed that Caroline did not need answers from this mysterious doctor, that he didn’t need to be found, so Ross may as well turn round and come back. Although, it would be fascinating to know exactly why there was a grave with Dwight's name on it thousands of miles away, and just who lay in it. 

Demelza poured herself a cup of tea, and took a bite of Prudie’s latest attempt at experimental baking. Definitely more edible than the last offering, thought Demelza as she was suddenly set upon by her children as they raced in from the garden. Jeremy and Clowance both clambered on her knee, begging for cake. Demelza hugged them to herself as she told them

”It’s just you and your Mama for a few days, my loves. Papa has gone to London, and Uncle Dwight and Aunt Caroline are in Fowey. You may sleep with me tonight, if you wish it”

The children hugged her even tighter and Jeremy told her that he would sing her to sleep tonight. Because Mamas need their rest too.

Demelza replied she would like that very much indeed.

~~~~~

Caroline reached Fowey just as it started to drizzle. Fowey was a small but picturesque port town with numerous boats in the harbour, a castle and a fair share of taverns and inns. Caroline supposed she would have to search every one of those inns for Dwight, if he had indeed decided to break his journey here.

The first two inns she entered had no sign of him, although it seemed to be popular with sailors and fishermen. Caroline drew curious glances as she searched each corner of the darkened interiors but she paid no heed. She had become immune to the stares of strangers as she had made her way from England to Constantinople, and she knew from that experience she would not receive the answers she needed if she faded away like a wallflower.

However when questioned, the landlords of each establishment were not very forthcoming about any guests they were putting up after she told them that she did not wish to rent a room. They gave her no names, but she was given several vague descriptions of guests that could have applied to any man from Ross Poldark to Zacky Martin to her late Uncle Ray. So she was no further ahead.

Caroline decided to change tack and wandered through the streets and lanes hoping to catch sight of Dwight, but met with no success. She next tried the port with the same result. She walked around to Readymoney Cove where there was not a soul on the beach. Night was closing in now, and the drizzle had turned into rain, so it seemed the sensible thing to do was to continue searching the inns.

A feeling of dread overcame Caroline as she began to wonder whether Dwight had broken his journey here at all, and had instead gone straight on to Plymouth. Was she too late, and would she lose him to the navy a second time? 

Trying very hard not to become discouraged, Caroline continued on to The Ships Inn wondering how on earth she was going to find Dwight if he had locked himself away in his room for the night. However, if she had to knock on every door of every room in Fowey, she would do it. Her Constantinople mission had made her a seasoned investigator after all. 

Caroline entered the inn looking about for the landlord, and peering into the darkened corners where only a few people were drinking and talking good naturedly. She had just opened her mouth to question the landlord as he struggled with a barrel of ale, when she finally spotted Dwight. He was sitting alone at a small table in the darkest corner, partly obscured by a screen. His gaze was fixed on his drink and he appeared downcast and oblivious to the rest of the world. Caroline gasped, and left the landlord to his ale. She stood staring at Dwight for a minute, trying to gather the right words in her head.   
  
And then she ran.

Caroline ran to him and pushing the table aside, knelt in front of him as he looked at her in disbelief. She took both his hands in hers as hope flooded his face. Her voice trembling and full of regret, she asked

”Oh my love, can you ever forgive me?" 

~~~~~

Caroline awoke with the distinct impression that she was being watched. The curtains in the bedroom were dark and heavy but early morning light still managed to creep through the gap between them. She opened her eyes and found that her impression had been correct. Dwight's blue eyes were fixed on her from where he lay beside her in the bed, propped up on his elbow. He appeared to be studying her intently and never had Caroline seen his face appear so at peace.

She smiled sleepily and said “Good morning Dr Enys. You have me under surveillance I see” 

Dwight laughed quietly, loving that she said the words “Dr Enys”, with her unique Carolinian inflection. He had thought he would never hear those words from her lips again. He laced the fingers of his free hand through hers and kissed it.

"I am merely enjoying the view I missed out on these last four years. Waking up next to you now is entirely surreal"

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. 

"Three weeks on Sunday Caroline. If the banns are read on Sunday, we can be married in three weeks. I very much need to place a wedding ring on your finger. And then I will rest easy"

Caroline rolled onto her side, and mirrored his pose. She kissed him and gently teased 

"Why Dr Enys, whatever do you think could happen in three weeks to make me change my mind? I need no further proof that you are indeed the inimitable Dwight Enys. Besides everything else, I could never forget our night together before the navy stole you from me. I could not forget the feel of your skin against mine, your searing touch, your mouth on my lips and my body. And it was that same touch, those same sweet kisses that rendered me utterly helpless before you again last night”

She leaned forward and kissed him again, slowly, and then peered into his face, feeling as if she were melting from within for the love of him.

Dwight felt such intense rush of love and tenderness for her at that moment that he believed she could have asked anything of him, good or ill, and if it were in his power, he would have granted it to her. 

”It’s not that I doubt you, my darling” he began to explain.

“After hearing all you experienced in Constantinople, I understand why you were so conflicted. The fact that you did not have my letter for three weeks angers me immensely, not least because it would have stopped you from torturing yourself”

Dwight paused and forced himself not to dwell on that infuriating topic. Returning to Constantinople, he continued on

“I have not one scrap of understanding about why Dr Eadon lied to you, why that grave exists, why he signed my death certificate, but they are all questions for another day. Given that we have not exactly been blessed with luck though, I will be much more at ease when we are officially married”

”That I understand. And I too. Until then though, we have this”

Caroline let go of Dwight’s hand and waved her left hand in front of his face. She had retrieved the little leather engagement ring from her locket the previous night, and Dwight once again had placed it on her finger, once again was overcome, especially when Caroline had told him that for over four years she had slept with the locket round her neck.

”We do indeed” Dwight slid his arm around her waist, and drew her to him. “We also have this”

He kissed her slowly, savouring every sensation, but soon enough their kisses and carresses became urgent. Caroline's leg made it's way around Dwight's hip and he pulled her even closer. All else was forgotten as they found their way to bliss once more.   
  


~~~~~  
  


An hour and a half later they had still not risen from bed, but had had breakfast sent up. It was extraordinary how the considerable sum of money Caroline had passed to the landlord the preceding night had eased any concern he had had over Victorian propriety, and it had certainly provided them with a lavish breakfast that morning.

This morning they found they still had much to say to each other. The previous night Dwight had spoken of his memories of the mysterious Dr Eadon and of the last time he had seen him - there had been nothing to indicate that Eadon was about to announce his death. Over breakfast he spoke of his experiences leading up to his imprisonment in Russia, and then a little of his time in prison.

“I believe there are three elements critical to survival as a prisoner of war, apart from a healthy physique, and I was fortunate to possess all three. Firstly, hope for the future. And you were that for me Caroline. Your photograph was so precious to me it almost took on a religious aspect. You have no idea”

Dwight shook his head, not having adequate words to convey just how crucial the memory and photograph of Caroline had been to him.

“Secondly, a firm friend. I found one in another medic, Emir. He was an Ottoman Turk and despite the language barrier, we formed a friendship almost immediately. We developed our own kind of language through gestures and basic words and our language skills improved with time. A shared experience is so much easier to cope with than a solitary one. The final thing is a bowl, or a vessel to contain the meagre portions of food rationed out. If a prisoner lost that bowl, or if it were taken from him, his chances of survival were greatly diminished. Emir and I guarded each other’s bowls and became that critical element for the other"

Caroline listened with tears in her eyes, and gently rubbed his arm by way of comfort. “And did Emir survive?”

Dwight smiled at the memory of his friend.

"He did. We were released on the same day. We journeyed home together for some way, until his road home was not mine. We shook hands as we said goodbye, knowing we would never see each other again but also knowing that we had survived in part because of each other”

He paused here, finding himself unable to go on, tears in his own eyes. Dwight intended to speak more of his time in prison - he knew he needed to unburden himself completely to Caroline, but that was not for this day. For now, he decided to speak more of his journey home.

“All the way home I worried. I feared you would be married to someone else, had not waited for me after too many years of silence. And if you were not married to someone else, I worried how you would react to my face, to a me that was so very different to the man you had waved off from that dock. I feared that you would feel obligated to marry me, would pity me. The very last thing I ever want from you Caroline is your pity.”

”That’s as well then” replied Caroline. “For you do not have it. Dwight, for well over four years now, I have been pledged to you. Body and soul. Whether you were alive or dead. Your marked face is of no matter to me, unless it pains you. We are not married yet, but nonetheless I am bound to you with ties that cannot be broken in this life. When you were gone from me, it is no exaggeration to say I was only half alive. To say that I would marry another or marry you out of pity is delusion"

Dwight gazed at her and then leaned over and kissed her so fervently that her cup of tea spilled. Once Caroline had righted the teacup, she continued

“And that was why I struggled so. If I had married you, and in the end the newly appeared Dwight were proven to be a liar and a scoundrel, and you were in fact dead as I had originally believed, it would have ended me”

Her head bowed and her tone grave, Caroline repeated for emphasis as a single tear ran down her cheek “Ended me Dwight"

Dwight kissed both her hands, and tenderly brushed her tear away with his thumb. He bowed his own head and replied emotionally

“I truly wonder what I did to deserve your devotion. You must know that it is returned in kind, that the bonds you speak of have me equally in their grip, if not more so, and will never release me till my dying day, nor would I wish them to"

Caroline nodded her head gently, and shifted the topic for fear of it becoming too weighty.

”That is quite enough about your dying day Dr Enys. We have paid far too much attention to that topic already. For now the question remains - on our way home, shall we call at Nampara and put Demelza out of her misery or shall we bypass it altogether and call tomorrow?"

And then added teasingly "Unless all this talk of marriage is an aside and you are still decided on the navy?”

”Let me just say I was not in my right mind when I made that decision Caroline. Even as I sat miserably downstairs last night hugging my ale, I was asking myself why I was not at Killewarren demanding to see you and pushing my way past Williams. And then taking the stairs two at a time and throwing open your bedroom door whereupon I would dramatically take you in my arms”

Dwight smiled as he smoothed her blonde curls away from her face, and returned to her first question 

”But I think we must call my love. Ross and Demelza have been very good to us. Demelza was very cross with me for leaving. She said the fact that you were ill was a measure of your love for me”

”Demelza has the wisdom of the ancients” Caroline replied with affection, and continued

”And I agree. We must call. We cannot have Demelza cross with you. Although she may not agree with me stealing you from under her nose to come and live at Killewarren. Three weeks is not so very long though, before our wedding. You shall have the guest room at the end of the hall until the wedding and we will have paid every attention to propriety. We will momentarily forget our impropriety here” she finished with a laugh.

"I cannot see anything about our love as improper Caroline. Not after all we’ve lived through” replied Dwight.

“I cannot disagree. What a rosy future we now have Dr Enys! A wedding and a short honeymoon and then a life filled with each other. And at some stage, in the not too distant future, I mean to find out why it is I have in my possession a death certificate with your name stating that you died in Scutari British Field Hospital, signed by a man who knew you not to be dead, but had instead last seen you board a ship to Sevastopol, on his orders”

Caroline paused and added soberly

”And God help that man if he is ever so unfortunate to cross my path”.


	7. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross returns from London, Caroline and Dwight are married - there is pointless fluff - and Mallory makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am feeling the need to finish this up so will post the final chapter tomorrow or the next day

A disappointed and weary Ross returned from London a few days after Dwight and Caroline had returned from Fowey. He wished the steam trains from London had made their way further into the country. At least his journey would have wasted less time and he might have been a shade more comfortable. He had been greatly heartened by the news that his less than triumphal return held no consequence for Dwight and Caroline though, and that they had reconciled regardless and the wedding was planned for a few weeks time.

In actual fact the two were so blissful that they had begun to turn Ross’ stomach, despite his happiness for them. Demelza on the other hand, drank in every loving glance and rubbed her hands in glee. After he commented on their frequent little displays of affection at Nampara, Prudie reminded Ross that in the early days of his romance with Demelza, she herself had literally run from the kitchen to escape the longing looks and tension filled atmosphere for fear of what may next occur on the kitchen table, and added pointedly that she still cleaned the kitchen table mightily of a morning. His reply that surely she exaggerated was met with raised eyebrows and a firm shake of the head. Wisely he refrained from further comment and resolved to grin and bear the chorus of endearments, meaningful looks and hand kisses that took place when Dwight and Caroline came to call.

Prior to the happy news, Ross had been contemplating a trip to Constantinople, perhaps with Dwight, in an attempt to find some answers. The fact that he would not now have to do so was a great relief. On the whole. It was a long way to go, and he was very thankful he would not have to broach the subject with Demelza - he had been envisaging a few nights in the stables after dropping that suggestion into the supper conversation - but he did have to admit that a peacetime adventure with his oldest friend would always hold some appeal.

His time in London had yielded few answers. He had spent hours scouring through all the army and navy documents he could find, with only an older gentleman for company. That gentleman had quickly appeared to have met with some success, but his face paled to such an extent that Ross supposed he had found proof of something he had no wish to find. The gentleman rushed out and never returned. And so Ross was left to search alone. The documents were, as he had feared, highly disorganized, but a number of clerks were doing their best to put what they did have in some semblance of order.

Ross had eventually found Edward Eadon's name in the muster rolls of the army the following day, and found a discharge date at the end of 1856. Assuming he had journeyed back to Britain safely, the man was likely to still be alive. As to his whereabouts, Ross had no clue. The date of discharge and a few dates of payment were all the details he had on Eadon. No date or place of birth, and no current address. He could be anywhere from Dover to the Outer Hebrides. Perhaps he had retired to the Western Isles - a Uist sunset might seem particularly appealing to a man who’d had his fill of war. At any rate, the point was that Ross was still none the wiser as to where Dr Eadon might be found.

Interestingly, he had found mention of Dwight. There was a record of his date of entry into the navy, a date of death _and_ a date of discharge. The date of death preceded the date of discharge. How the clerk assembling the documents didn't scratch his head at that, Ross didn't know. But it seemed everything about Dwight's time in the navy was a mass of contradictions. Ross now had a little more understanding of the confusion that Caroline must have felt as her head battled her heart during the first weeks of Dwight’s return.

Just a few weeks later the four sat at Nampara having supper on the eve of the Penvenen/Enys wedding. The wedding itself was to be a relatively small affair, neither the bride nor groom desiring a large society gathering after all their tumult. Dwight was staying this night with the Poldarks, upholding one wedding tradition even if at this stage, it was mostly for show.

Demelza had taken the opportunity to place an inordinate amount of food before Dwight, which she insisted he finish.

"Really Demelza, we do feed him at Killewarren, you know. Does he appear any frailer than when he left here three weeks ago?" asked Caroline, laughing.

"Of course I know you feed him Caroline. I just think I may serve...heartier fare, and it's an important day tomorrow..." Demelza trailed off, running out of words to justify her need to mother Dwight one last time, as Ross saw straight through her defence and laughed at her affectionately.

"I will not inform Mrs Bridges of your blasphemy, as you may find your tea laced with strychnine the next time you call at Killewarren" replied Caroline dryly.

"I am present in this conversation you know" Dwight interrupted them indignantly. "I am not some cattle beast to be fed up and proudly displayed at the next village fete. There will be no ribbon pinned to my chest”

"Oh Dr Enys. How naive you are!" exclaimed Caroline."We are to be married tomorrow. There is no need for a ribbon. While you are no cattle beast, you will be most proudly displayed"

Caroline and Demelza exchanged a conspiratorial look and laughed while Ross rolled his eyes and shook his head at Dwight in sympathy. He got up and poured Dwight another port and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Have this my friend. I believe you may need it"

Dwight, normally a moderate drinker, paled considerably and thanked him before downing the drink in one swift effort. He then turned his attention back to his plate which still held a substantial amount of food, took a deep breath and stabbed a potato with his fork. 

Ross moved the conversation on to “The Constantinople Mystery” as the four had now named it.

"I don’t understand how you remain so unconcerned about it Dwight. Aren’t you curious? Don't you wish to know the answer to this riddle?” asked Ross

"Yes and yes. Had Caroline and I not reconciled, my need to know would obviously be more urgent. It is truly baffling, not least because Dr Eadon, aside from being one of the most skilled physicians I have ever met, was one of the most decent men I have ever met. We worked well alongside each other and I even viewed him as a father figure. I cannot imagine that the lie he told Caroline - and it was no small lie, it was obviously life altering - was told with any malice or malevolent intent. That being the case, I am at an absolute loss to account for it”

He paused as Caroline stole a large piece of carrot from his plate in a bid to help him clear it, and added thoughtfully

"The fact that there is a grave in another country with my name on it is unsettling to say the least”

"If it is still there” remarked Caroline, ignoring Demelza’s obvious indignation at her thievery. 

“We have no idea how far or for how long this deception went. Regardless of my present joy and my gratitude for it, I cannot forget my experience in Constantinople, and I wish to put this whole sorry episode to rest forever. I just wish I knew how to go about it, assuming we never find your Dr Eadon, Dwight”

Dwight took her hand. “After the wedding. Let’s see what we can find out after we are married”

“We will find him, you know” added Ross. “There will be a way. I just haven’t thought of it yet”

~~~~~

Dwight had asked Jeremy to be the ring bearer for the wedding ceremony. The two had developed a firm friendship in a relatively short space of time, and Jeremy was thrilled to be asked. He proceeded down the aisle of the little church bursting with pride as if he carried the Crown Jewels. Vows were said, tears shed and a beaming and relieved Dr and Mrs Enys exited the church full of hope for a peaceful and untroubled life together. The wedding feast was joyful and raucous and the mystery of Constantinople was easily forgotten on this special day. Clowance fell asleep cuddled up to Horace in front of the fire after supper and Ross and Demelza were unsurprisingly the last to leave just before midnight. 

The grandfather clock in the hall of Killewarren struck two in the morning, but the newlyweds were nowhere near sleep. They lay back against a mountain of pillows, entwined in each other, talking and laughing quietly.

Caroline’s wedding dress lay on the floor in a pile of petticoats. Her seamstress had worked a miracle in the short timeframe and created an elaborate design of silk and lace. Dwight’s bespoke black suit lay in disarray among the petticoats. His new wife had said she would display him proudly, no matter the number of guests, and she had been true to her word.

Caroline held her left hand out in front of her, the gold ring on her finger catching the light from the candles in the bedchamber. Caroline had insisted on candlelight tonight, saying it was much more romantic that gaslight. 

"What say you now, my love? The ring is on my finger. Are you now able to rest easy?"

Dwight caught her hand and kissed the little circle of gold on her finger.

"Indeed I am Mrs Enys. Now you are officially mine. And any marauding Americans are out of luck"

"Oh hush Dr Enys" said Caroline lightly "they always were. But if we must speak of former admirers, if I allow you Rosina, you must allow me Mallory."

Dwight looked at her sceptically. "I hardly think the devotion Rosina had for me is the equal of Mallory's for you, Caroline"

"I disagree. I do not have in my possession a scarf made for especially for me, with a note attached "from Samuel, with love" Caroline stated pointedly.

"Nor I from Rosina” Dwight innocently replied.  
  
Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

”It’s at Nampara” he said sheepishly.

”And at Nampara it will stay” Caroline said firmly.

“You may not have a scarf, but I did hear he practically showered you in jellies” Dwight answered disapprovingly. 

“That is true. No wonder you didn’t like him” Caroline replied.

"Well there is the small matter of my letter" replied Dwight evenly. He believed in time he would forgive Samuel Mallory for keeping his letter from Caroline. The fact that he lay here with her in his arms made it much easier to be magnanimous. But he wasn't ready to do it quite yet.

Caroline didn't argue. Dwight had a point.

"I fear Rosina's scarf is never to be forgotten, will be brought up regularly for the rest of our lives" said Dwight with a dramatic sigh.

"You fear quite rightly" nodded Caroline in agreement. "But you must admit, it was of use to you in providing me evidence that you were you. I knew you would never have told anyone in the navy or at your hospital about that scarf, as it would have embarrassed you too much. That was information only you would know"

"True. I will permit the scarf reference this once then" Dwight acquiesced.

Suddenly Caroline sat bolt upright. 

"I have it Dwight! Americans are very egalitarian are they not? Mallory should call on Rosina! She is a pretty girl as I'm sure you've noticed Dwight - 

A pillow was thrown in Caroline's direction 

"Clearly you have spent a lot of time with Demelza in my absence, my love. I hate to disappoint you, but I believe someone closer to home, or rather closer to Nampara, has his hat tilted at Rosina"

"Oh well...it was a just a thought" Caroline sighed, as she settled back into Dwight's arms and ran her hand lightly over his chest. "Besides, we shouldn't spend our wedding night thinking of former admirers. We should be firmly focused on us"

"Now that I do agree with" Dwight remarked, kissing the top of her head. 

"And should you require a scarf, I will make you one" said Caroline.

"You will _make_ me a scarf Caroline?" Dwight asked doubtfully and laughed just a moment too long.

"Oh do tell Dr Enys, what is so amusing about the idea?" Caroline answered as if mortally offended, although her eyes sparkled merrily.

Dwight adored this Caroline.

He could not stop laughing, so she repeatedly hit him with her pillow. Finally he fought back by tickling her waist, continuing until she wriggled and screamed and begged for mercy.

“What will you do for me if I stop?” asked Dwight as he pinned her underneath him, giving her waist an extra tickle and fighting with himself not to kiss her. He desperately wanted to kiss her very inviting pink lips, but then this rare occasion when he had the upper hand would be wasted, so he made himself wait.

”Anything...I am entirely at your mercy, Dr Enys" Caroline replied after she caught her breath, biting her bottom lip, and not looking a bit sorry for it.

“This day will go down in history” Dwight told her solemnly.

He then gave in and kissed her thoroughly, before joyfully claiming that she now owed him a debt but was unsure how best it should be repaid. But once he was decided, he would accept nothing less than prompt payment. In full.

As much as Dwight sometimes thought it sad that no one would ever know Caroline as he did, Caroline thought much the same about him. No one but she truly knew the playful side of serious Dr Enys, just as none but Dwight truly knew her vulnerable side. It occurred to Caroline that perhaps they were the only ones able to bring those qualities out in the other. And thus Caroline's assertion that she had only been half alive while Dwight was gone from her was doubly true, and vice versa.

After Dwight had relented and let Caroline recover, he found his way out from under the myriad of pillows Caroline had had the bed made up with.

"I do not know how I will ever make my way out of this bed in the morning Caroline. I am not used to such softness, such luxury, after a prison floor, and even after the ship's bedding"

"Then do not make your way out of it. Stay until you have become accustomed to it. God knows you deserve it, after all." 

Caroline continued in a lighter tone

"Were the sleeping arrangements on HMS Arrogant so very terrible then? I think it deliciously amusing that you were at one point assigned to the frigate HMS Arrogant. The irony! I can think of much better ships for you to be assigned to. HMS Earnest for instance, or HMS Virtuous"

"Caroline" 

"HMS Righteous...”

Dwight's mouth firmly descended on hers again and kissed her until her lungs had run out of air.

"That was purely a means of silencing you Caroline" Dwight said, as he released her.

"I can think of no other reason I would wish to do that" he finished, as his eyes twinkled at her.

"Nor I, my love" Caroline replied, smiling as she took his head in her hands, and gently kissed the burn on his face, before moving to his lips. She did not stop until she had moved to sit astride him, and their teasing gave way to sweet whispered words, bold caresses and urgency.

~~~~~

Samuel Mallory drifted through the rooms of the beautiful townhouse, bored and wondering why he had bothered to come to another London soiree. His immense wealth was well known and he was aware it made him appear more attractive to the young ladies in attendance. It certainly made up for the fact that his veins did not run with blue blood. He almost felt as if they were hunters and he the prey, and for this reason he felt the need to escape their very determined attentions for a moment. 

He ducked into a side room and quickly sank into a high backed chair in front the fire. This was a gentlemens' drawing room, and the air was thick with cigar smoke but with only a few gentlemen in it, much quieter than the larger reception room he had just escaped. Samuel sighed with relief and sat back in the chair, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the heat from the fire.

Two gentlemen behind him were speaking of the war. It was a subject still on the lips of many. The general public were appalled at the loss of life and the disastrous decisions made. Many were demanding change within the military as a result. The men directly behind him though, seemed to be speaking of war in more general terms.

"We all know that war brings out the best and the worst in us. I have seen it many times. A man you expect to behave in a certain manner does exactly what you don’t expect. Surprises everyone, not least himself. For good or ill. As for acting ill, sadly, I am not immune myself"

"You are a surgeon, though sir, and are forced to make difficult decisions in the most trying of circumstances. For example, in war, if supplies are low, and patients too plentiful, you must decide which patient should receive the last dose of medication. I don't believe people would hold such decisions against you"

"I was not referring to any medical matter. A few years ago, in Constantinople, I behaved in a manner of which I am not proud and it haunts me still. As time goes on, my unease only grows. I believed at the time I was acting for the best. But now? I still wonder what became of the young woman I deceived, and how that lie affected her life”

The hand holding Samuel's tumbler of whisky froze in midair and he turned his head sharply, all the better to hear. 

“Whatever do you mean?" the other gentlemen asked, as he blew cigar smoke into the increasingly cloudy room.

"I once had a young woman appear in my hospital searching for her fiance, also a surgeon. She was desperate for answers and the situation of her fiance was so peculiar, it was such an unusual set of circumstances that I lied to her and told her that her fiance had died and lay in the hospital graveyard. I even produced proof of a sort of his death. In fact, I had waved him off on a navy ship just a few months prior” 

Mallory could not restrain himself and he leapt from his chair, turning to find an older gentleman with a kind face and white hair speaking to a younger man holding a large cigar.

"Excuse me sir, I could not help but overhear. My name is Samuel Mallory and incredibly I believe I may have some knowledge of the people in question. Do you remember the names of these people?"

The older man was clearly astonished yet answered eagerly - perhaps this young man may have answers himself. 

"Of course I remember. The woman's face has haunted me ever since. She was from Cornwall, a woman named Caroline Penvenen, and her fiance was a young physician named Dwight Enys. My name is Eadon by the way. Edward Eadon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was actually a frigate named HMS Arrogant in the Crimean war, and I thought that it was the perfect ship for Dwight. In an ironic sense, of course.


	8. To the Ends of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elusive Dr Eadon appears out of the night to explain all.

Samuel Mallory had left Cornwall a week after he had given Caroline Dwight's letter. He had had nothing from her for five days after his confession at Killewarren. He had been quite prepared to hear nothing at all from her, so was both delighted and slightly trepidatious on receiving a note from her. His fears were for naught. Caroline wrote that she forgave him on the condition he never interfered in her personal business again, while acknowledging her misplaced anger and distress at the time must have been difficult to witness without being pushed to some kind of action. She also added that it was much easier for her to be forgiving as she and Dwight were to be married in three weeks but had she missed Dwight at the inn in Fowey, her forgiveness would not have been so easily given, if at all.

Samuel had then decided a return to London was for the best. He was conflicted over Caroline herself - he had feelings which he had known almost from the beginning were futile. For his sake and for hers, decamping to London seemed a wise choice. 

And now here he was, travelling back to Cornwall six weeks later with a virtual stranger to upend Caroline’s (and her husband’s) life.

Their carriage arrived at Nampara just after seven o’clock, as the evening gave way to a clear and starry night. The decision had been made to deliver Dr Eadon to Ross and Demelza first, to get a lay of the land as it were, and to avoid any awkwardness between Mallory and Dwight that a sudden arrival at Killewarren might produce. On seeing the familiar Penvenen carriage - or was it now an Enys carriage? - outside Nampara, Mallory decided they should plough on regardless. This explanation had been a long time coming and at least this way Eadon would not have to repeat himself.

Caroline and Dwight had returned from their honeymoon - a short tour of the area around and including Tintagel - a week ago, and were dining at Nampara. 

Demelza’s beef stew had been devoured, which had pleased her no end. She was not the first woman to love her friends and family through food, and it was certainly not her sole method of loving, but her wider circle benefited greatly from her efforts.

“Ah Demelza, such “hearty fare“! Will Dwight be required to eat a double portion this evening, or is he excused now that he is married?” 

Caroline’s eyes sparkled brightly in fun as she referred to Demelza's previous attempt to fatten Dwight up, and she innocently added, her eyes wide and her tongue firmly in her cheek

“May I ask for the recipe for Mrs Bridges?”

Demelza narrowed her eyes slightly and gave her reply calmly but very firmly

“I am sure Mrs Bridges is in no need of my beef stew recipe Caroline. She is sure to have plenty of her own, and this particular recipe does not pass beyond the door of Nampara. It is my secret weapon to ensure my nearest and dearest keep coming back to visit” 

Caroline laughed and assured her with great affection that no such weapon was needed.

"You underestimate the love we have for you Demelza" Ross added softly. "You are the glue that keeps us all together. You have no need of mouth watering recipes to keep drawing us back to you. You have had to bear the burden of my peculiar but very ardent love for many years now. I am fortunate indeed that you seem to be content to do so."

"Fortunate indeed" Dwight echoed ironically, while Demelza suddenly busied herself with filling glasses with port in an unsuccessful bid to hide her sudden rush of emotion.

And so the mood was one of laughter and love when the knock on the door came. A knock on the door at Nampara of an evening was unexpected but not unusual. The entrance of Samuel Mallory closely followed by Dr Edward Eadon, was highly unexpected though, and was met with questioning looks and in Caroline and Dwight's case pure shock.

The blood drained from Caroline's face. To see the man who followed Mallory at Nampara was almost incomprehensible. Dwight leapt to his feet. His first instinct was to vigorously shake Dr Eadon's hand, but it was quickly followed by the desire to ask him to explain himself. He did not ask him. He knew that there could only be one reason for him to be here, and that an explanation would soon be his.

He glanced at Caroline and was alarmed by her pale face. She was utterly speechless, which was an indication of her shock. He took her hand and squeezed it. Soon they would know.

Mallory made his apologies for the intrusion and turning to Ross and Demelza, introduced Dr Eadon, adding that he obviously needed no introduction to Dr and Mrs Enys.

Ross had also turned strangely pale, and appeared unusually shaken. He soon revealed why.

“We had not been formally introduced sir, but I certainly recognise you. A few weeks ago, I believe we searched the muster rolls in London side by side. I searched for mention of you yourself, and..."

Eadon nodded in affirmation.

“We did indeed Captain Poldark. I searched for mention of Dr Enys. If only we had spoken we would have saved each other time and trouble. For my own peace of mind, I needed to know whether Dr Enys had lived or died, to know that my deception had caused no lasting harm. But I was met with doubt instead. I have been tormented ever since. It was a stroke of luck to meet Mr Mallory here some time later. But perhaps it was not luck at all, but fate”

Turning his attention to Dwight and Caroline, he continued 

”I cannot tell you how much it gladdens my heart to see you again Dr Enys”

Tears filled Eadon's eyes. He had usually addressed Dwight by his first name when not on duty, but was not yet confident enough to do the same here. And after explaining his deception, there may well be no relationship between the two of them at all. Eadon turned to Caroline.

“And you Mrs Enys. My joy on hearing that Dr Enys had survived Russian imprisonment and had married you knows no bounds”

Here he paused, studied their shocked faces for a moment and continued 

“I owe you both an apology, which I give unreservedly now. My deception never sat well with me, although at the time, I believed it was the better option. I am truly sorry for it’s ghastly consequences. I also owe you both an explanation of my actions, which I will give you without delay. It is a long and complicated tale, and I urge you all to take some refreshment and make yourselves comfortable while I tell it”

Ross quickly poured Eadon and Mallory glasses of port and sat back, fascinated. Caroline gripped Dwight’s hand tighter, and Eadon began.

”I first met you Dr Enys, when you were brought to my hospital suffering a burn to your face and several other more minor injuries. When you were recovered sufficiently, I arranged for you to work at my hospital. We became quite the partnership, and despite the circumstances of our acquaintance, I very much enjoyed working alongside you. For now though, would you be so kind as to tell us of how you came to receive your injuries? I believe that will be the best starting point”

”Of course” responded Dwight, a little surprised that this should play any part in the deception. 

“Our ship had been attacked by a Russian counterpart, a large vessel with approximately 60 guns I believe. Those guns blew out the side of our ship, and set it on fire. The fire quickly overwhelmed the ship, and our men were forced to jump into the water to save themselves. As the ship’s physician, I was last off, with the captain. Before I jumped a burning mast fell in front of my face, and as you can all see, I am left with the constant reminder. Another ship was near enough to begin picking up our crew from the water. However I found myself with two other men, both about an arm’s length from me”

"Could you please tell us what you know of these men, and their injuries?” prompted Dr Eadon.

"One was a young midshipman, with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. He could not keep himself afloat with these injuries and kept sinking. I managed to grasp him around his chest and hold him up. The other was an officer who had a gaping abdominal wound. He was alive, but barely. In his panic, he reached out to me to save him and pulled me and the midshipman under. I could not manage the three of us. I had to make a choice. The officer had minutes to live, he could not be saved, and so in order to save the midshipman and myself, I had to push him away several times. It was an horrendous choice to have to make, but I did so, and never saw him again” 

Dwight stared into space as he recalled the terrible measures he had had to take. It had been the only thing to do to give the youngster a chance at survival, and it had been at the expense of a man who would be dead within minutes. It didn’t mean he had to like it however, and it would have weighed on him had it been peacetime. The officer had received no comfort in his death, and had died alone in the water. War as always gave a completely different view on things though, and forced terrible decisions on decent men. In the midst of chaos, Dwight had had no time for regrets. 

”The only action you could have taken” said Dr Eadon. “That officer was the son of a much respected and much feared Vice Admiral, who happened to be a great friend of the Admiral of the Fleet. And here is where you were beset by bad luck and injustice”

Dwight raised his eyebrows. He had known the officer was the son of a Vice Admiral, but knew nothing of any bad luck or injustice.

”I was an army surgeon for thirty years. In that time I met and befriended many of consequence in all arms of the military. So I heard rumblings and complaints and the like. Some time after your arrival at Scutari I heard that the Vice Admiral in question was quite mad with grief at the death of his son, and after hearing from eye witnesses, was set on vengeance. He could not accept that his son would have died no matter the intervention taken. He became set on a court martial for you, with a charge of murder"

Everyone in the room gasped, bar Eadon himself. Dwight was astounded.

"How did I know nothing of this?" he demanded, as Caroline unwittingly crushed his hand in her distress.

"Because I took great pains to ensure you knew nothing of it. You had become like a son to me and in addition you were one of the best physicians I have ever had the good fortune to work with. Moreover your actions had saved the life of a young sailor. It was that or the three of you go to a watery grave. I was not about to allow an unwarranted court martial take place. I had a sleepless night wondering what was to be done and then arranged for you to be sent to Sevastopol on a frigate. You will remember that you were one of two surgeons on that ship. Did it not occur to you that it was odd?"

"Yes. The Captain commented that it was a last minute arrangement but he didn't quibble because it was a luxury to have two surgeons for his men. But why did you not tell me of the charges?"

Caroline interrupted quietly.

“Dr Eadon did not tell you because he knew you would never have boarded that frigate. You would not have run from those charges. You would have stayed to defend them. Because that is who you are”

”Quite so Mrs Enys” Eadon agreed.

”There would have been no justice in that trial because the verdict was already decided. It would have been completely for show” remarked Ross grimly. “You would have been shot”

”Exactly right Captain Poldark. And I was not about to let that happen. So I falsified a death certificate, and arranged for a wooden cross bearing your name to be prominently placed in the hospital cemetery. There is in fact no grave and no body. Only the signs of one. When they came to arrest you, I informed them that they were too late, that you had died of cholera a few days previously. And I hoped that Sevastopol was far enough away and chaotic enough for your presence there to be unremarked upon, at least until the dust settled”

There was silence as everyone absorbed the doctor’s words. Dwight was stunned. Stunned that the death of the young officer could be considered murder as he had been beyond saving, but then he had never lost a child and the grief of a parent was beyond his understanding. He could only hope that it would remain so. He was also stunned that Dr Eadon had gone to such lengths for him.

“But why lie to me?” Caroline then asked quietly, her tone bewildered rather than accusatory.

“You must know I would never had said a word. I was about to say I would have been as silent as the grave, but Dwight’s make believe grave has not been silent at all. My point is I would never have betrayed him, and you must have known that. Why deceive me?”

Eadon met Caroline’s eyes, and replied with great sympathy 

”Several reasons Mrs Enys. Not least because a mere two months later we heard that Dr Enys’ ship had been taken by the Russians, and it’s men sent to prisons in interior Russia. It was unusual for British men to be imprisoned in Russia, but we all knew that the chances of survival in one of their prisons were slim to none. So by that time, I believed Dr Enys to be dead, and if not dead, very soon to be. And to my shame, I lacked the courage to tell you that having rescued your husband from one death sentence, I had delivered him another”

He paused.

”I also believed if Dr Enys were indeed dead, then I could spare you the knowledge of the court martial, that I could save his memory from being tainted”

”The most compelling reason though, was you yourself Mrs Enys. You appeared in my hospital so determined to find your fiancé as he was then, that I feared for you if I told you the truth. It was a minor miracle that you had travelled from England to Constantinople unscathed. I knew that if I told you that Dr Enys was imprisoned in Russia, you would have attempted to travel there to find him, to stay nearby until his release ”

”I would have gone to the ends of the earth” Caroline whispered, as tears began to run down her cheeks. Dwight's own eyes filled with tears at her words. 

”I believe it. And I believed it then. A journey from Constantinople to inland Russia would have been dangerous for a gentleman at that time, let alone a wealthy woman on her own. War produces heroes and villains. There were and still are brigands all along the routes into Russia. You would have required a guide, and would have met no shortage of unscrupulous men along the way who would have promised to guide you for a fee. And as desperate as you were, you would have agreed. And the minute you had handed over your money, they would have assaulted you and slit your throat. I knew I must somehow stop you from searching any further. And so I looked you in the eye and lied. I believed I already had your husband’s death on my conscience. I could not have yours too”

A silence fell among them all and lasted some time as everyone took in the doctor’s explanation. Demelza felt a shiver run down her spine and shook her shoulders as she considered Dr Eadon's account. Ross gently rubbed her back and ran his hand across her cheek by way of comfort. He then went to his study to retrieve a bottle of whisky. It was that kind of night.

Dwight rose from his seat, having transferred a now overwhelmed and quietly weeping Caroline from his shoulder to Demelza’s. A single tear ran down his cheek as he shook Dr Eadon’s hand.

”It appears I owe you much. If such a thing exists, I believe it to have been an honourable lie. Not only did you save my life, but if you had not lied to Caroline, the odds are that I would be sitting here unmarried and broken hearted. Or I might have been somewhere in Europe searching for her, never to find her. So I ask you now to put any unease about the whole episode aside. In the end it was a deed well done and I give you my heartfelt thanks"

Eadon looked at Caroline, who was somewhat recovered but had yet to say anything.

”Mrs Enys? You are evidently the person this falsehood affected most. You grieved for years and then could not believe Dr Enys had returned to you. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?”

Caroline shook her head. 

”No. At least, not yet. I find myself confounded. It is true, I suffered greatly, but then had I not gone to Constantinople I still would have been without Dwight and likely believed him dead. The only difference would have been my immediate joy on his return. And you went to great trouble to save him, and me it seems, so I must add my sincere thanks to Dwight’s. Had I known then what I know now, I would have wished you to act exactly as you did” 

”And the Vice Admiral now?” asked Ross with a frown as he filled all their glasses “Is there any chance he will discover Dwight is alive and search him out to force a court martial?”

”No” replied Eadon. “He died shortly after the war’s end. Consumption. I believe he was the sole instigator of the court martial, and now that the war has ended with so much public acrimony over the decisions made, Dwight’s case will be well and truly forgotten”

There was a collective sigh of relief, not least from Demelza, who knew Ross would have already been hatching a plan to deal with another trial should it eventuate. The knowledge that no such plan was necessary was very reassuring. 

Samuel Mallory had remained silent throughout Dr Eadon’s explanation. It was not his tale to tell and he still felt shame for withholding Dwight’s letter from Caroline. 

Caroline caught his eye.

”Thank you for bringing Dr Eadon. You were under no obligation to do so. Your meeting him could have been easily brushed aside, and yet you troubled yourself to do it"

Mallory gave a small smile and nodded his head in acknowledgment. He was under no illusion. Now that Caroline was married, it would be inappropriate for their friendship to continue as it had been. Tonight would be the last time he saw her. A new beginning and the optimism of New York beckoned.

Dwight watched on and could not help but feel some sympathy for the man. His recent happiness had allowed his anger to cool and he rose from his chair, offered Mallory his hand and told him

”All that went before is forgotten. You have my utmost gratitude for doing as you have done here tonight. Dr Eadon will stay with us tonight at Killewarren. You are most welcome to do so too”

Mallory thanked Dwight but declined the offer, saying an inn in Truro would do well enough for him. He made his farewells soon after, with a promise extracted by Caroline to write and tell them of his adventures in New York.

The Enyses and Dr Eadon stayed at Nampara until the wee small hours, and with the aid of Ross’ whiskey, their shock soon enough turned to other conversation and eventually laughter.

Dwight was delighted to have been reacquainted with Eadon, and asked him to stay for a full week at Killewarren. Caroline smiled as she watched Dwight become increasingly animated as he spoke of the Truro Infirmary, medical progress and his own research with this like minded man who clearly meant a great deal to him. She would happily let Dr Eadon borrow her new husband for the week. After that, she would require his swift return.

~~~~~  
  


Some six months after Dr Eadon’s dramatic arrival in Cornwall, Caroline received a letter from Samuel Mallory, asking for congratulations on his impending nuptials. He had met an "enchanting English governess" on the boat to New York, and had promptly fallen in love with her. He was delighted to say that this time his feelings were reciprocated.

He had written “As you are most likely aware, I had believed myself to be in love with you, Caroline. At the risk of extreme impertinence (which I know you will not mind at all) I confess now that I knew not what it was to truly be in love. I do now. I wish you and Dr Enys all the joy in the world, and beg the same for me and my Constance”

Upon Caroline reading the letter to Dwight as they had their breakfast, Dwight commented

”I feel strangely conflicted. Whilst I naturally wish him joy, I have to confess I like him rather more now that he is on the other side of the Atlantic. And I find it hard to believe he met a woman to rival you, my love”

Caroline laughed.

”You are very chivalrous. Not rival me, surpass me! Clearly he is out of his wits Dr Enys, but I am quite happy for him to be so”

She added some milk to her tea, and continued rather more deliberately 

”I shall reply this morning, and I’m afraid I will have to beg even more joy for us...for soon we two will be three”

Dwight dropped his own cup of tea with a clatter and his slice of toast landed face down on his waistcoat. His eyes narrowed.

“This isn’t one of your jests, is it Caroline?” he asked suspiciously

”No! I would never jest about such a thing. I must admit, I will have to become accustomed to the idea, but you must become accustomed to your wife being stout and ill tempered. And waddling everywhere. And I shall require a constant supply of candies, bob bons and marzipan”

Dwight gave her a disapproving look before a beaming smile broke out on his face. He took Caroline in his arms and swung her round and round the dining room in his enthusiasm, and then cursed himself for inducing the nausea he saw written on her pale face. Apologising profusely he sat her down at the table again, and kissed her soundly. And apologised again, this time for the toast and jam he had smeared all over her dress as he embraced her.

"When I was imprisoned, my love, I hoped for a future such as this. Now surely I am the luckiest man alive" Dwight remarked happily.

Caroline, now recovered, took his hand.

"We have had our share of troubles, you and I. And we will see more no doubt. But I believe that we are stronger for it. We may bend, but we won’t be broken. However, it is high time we had some good fortune"

Dwight nodded firmly in agreement.

“Indeed it is. Thankfully the last six months have been wonderfully peaceful. Long may it continue but you are quite right. We are now so thoroughly and so intricately bound together, that we cannot be broken apart. Whatever the future holds - adversity and pain or love and laughter - we shall endure”

”Quite so Dr Enys” Caroline smiled and softly kissed his lips. “We shall endure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and a special thanks to those who took the time to comment or leave kudos - it is very much appreciated x


End file.
